Naruto: Blade of Jashin
by Oathbreaker3000
Summary: After a brutal beating filled with pain beyond anything Naruto has ever felt he asked the Hokage about Jashin, what happens next? Not the best summary please read and review this is my first story. (If someone will draw Naruto or his release form I will use it as the cover photo for all to see.) All Hail Jashin-sama!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

A five-year old Naruto Uzumaki was running down an alley way as fast as his legs would carry him. Behind him was a mob of civilians with assorted weapons such as knives, pitch forks, swords, and other sharp pointy objects. He ran until someone threw a brick that hit his legs knocking him down to the unforgiving floor. He grit his teeth and kept silent knowing that crying out would egg them on. The mob closed in on him shouting out at him.

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"Murderer!"

As they yelled at him they started slicing and stabbing at him including bashing him with blunt objects. Then they all backed off as a man with pink hair walked up to him with a dull and rusted butter knife and a cruel smirk.

"Don't worry demon we're not going to kill you. No, but we are going to brand you as a reminder of what you are."

He stepped closer and carved kanji for kitsune on the right side of his chest. Then kanji for nine on his left bicep, and finally kanji for demon below his left eye. The rusty and dull butter knife working so it would scar permanently. The pain was unbearable to Naruto, but he grit his teeth and bore it. Then the man drove the knife into his side until the handle was half way in. Everyone else took that as the signal to continue beating Naruto. Finally after another ten minutes he cried out in pain and didn't stop until someone grabbed his jaw and held it open while someone else used tongs to grab his tongue. Then they brought a red-hot knife and cut his tongue out then used the knife to gouge out his left eye.

"Come on someone will eventually come along and arrest us if we don't leave!"

Hearing this every one got up and ran off to clean up and act as if nothing happened. Naruto was in so much pain he didn't even notice them leave. Then he passed out from the pain overload. Then out of the shadows an ANBU stepped out and callously threw the boy over his shoulder and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**Konoha hospital**

The doctors of Konoha's hospital were working overtime trying to save Naruto. Not because they care for the boy, but they understand that petty feelings have no place in a hospital. They take their jobs seriously and work to the best of their abilities, and having the Hokage watching over their shoulder doesn't hurt either. After about six hours of work the boy had finally stabilized and they finished up healing him to the best of their abilities, and was currently resting in a hospital room. In total he no longer had a tongue to talk with, missing a left eye, had kanji on his right chest, left bicep, and under his left eye, with multiple scars all over his torso.

He woke up three days after the attack with the Hokage by his side reading his little orange book with a blush on his face giggling a bit. looking up at Naruto his eyes widened in shock and gave a small sad smile.

"Naruto I'm going to have you write down what you want to say for me okay?"

Getting a nod he gave Naruto a small note pad and a pencil for him to write.

'How long?'

"Three days Naruto."

'Why me?'

"I can't tell you yet you're not ready for the information Naruto. If you wish to continue going to the academy I'll tell you when you graduate."

Giving a pout and a small glare Naruto thought for a moment then1 he began to write again.

'I heard about a religion that makes someone be able to enjoy pain do you think I could learn to ignore it?'

Sarutobi sighed feeling his age right about then knowing of the religion he was talking of he was going to deny Naruto then he paused, and thought of how often he got attacked. He knew that it would make the villager's stop thinking they would be giving him pleasure not pain. Then he thought of the pro's that were involved for a shinobi standpoint then the con's. He realized that the pro's out weighed the con's. The only problem is that he didn't know how to start it all. Then he remembered the Jashinist that he threw in the ANBU prisons and started to think of a deal he could make with the bloodthirsty man.

'_Forgive me Minito, Kushina, I don't have many options and this is lesser of the other evils.'_

"Okay Naruto I know of the religion you speak of it's called Jashinism. What happens is you give sacrifices of you opponents life to a demonic lord called Jashin who in return gives you invincibility. Remember it's not immortality you can still die, but it needs to vaporize you or you stop praying and sacrificing to Jashin for over a year. We have one such man in our prisons who was placed there a month ago. I think I can work out deal with this man for you Naruto, but remember who you are and your morals. Remember that you can't go around killing people with this religion, but feel free to kill anyone that tries to attack you like this again."

'Thanks jiji IOU maybe some ramen.'

Naruto thought for a moment then his eye widened and tears fell out of his eye like a waterfall then wrote on the paper.

'I won't be able to taste my ramen anymore!'

* * *

**Next day ANBU prison**

In a dimly lit cell sat a man with straight black hair with green streaks wearing sweatpants and a blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeves torn off at the elbows. He had yellow eyes and a necklace with the symbol of Jashin around his neck. He was silently thinking of the deal he made with the Hokage.

**_Flashback two hours ago_**

"Now I'm here to make a deal with you so please hear me out before you decide."

The man stayed silent staring the old man in the eyes and waved his hand in a go on fashion.

"well you see in this village is a small boy of five, and he is regularly beaten and tortured and is currently in the hospital missing a tongue an eye and kanji carved into him not counting the many stab and slice scars. He asked me about a religion that gave him pleasure instead of pain."

"You want me to convert him to Jashinism and pray to Jashin-sama?"

"Not just that I want you to train him in every art of the religion from the basics to the advanced forms and I'm willing to give you a job that fits with your religion."

"Oh really now, and just what is this job?"

Hiruzen stood and stared down at him. Then gave the man a grin that made the man feel shivers go down his spine.

"I'm willing to place you in the position as a torturer, interrogator, and as an executioner. Now I'll give you time to think it over just call for one of the guards when you have your answer."

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey guard get you fucking ass over here dip-shit I've got an answer for the Hokage... I accept."

* * *

**So what do you think this is my first post for a story. Please tell me if it's any good, Hate me or love me just tell me if it's any good. also give me a pairing just NO YAOI sorry for fans of said types of pairings I'm not a fan. just tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

* * *

**Seven Years Later: Day before graduation**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting behind his desk doing paperwork idly noticing the stack of paper seemed to get bigger instead of smaller. He looked out to the main gate to the village and wondering if Naruto was coming home today after seven years of training. He sighed remembering the huge fuss the council made when they learned Naruto would be going on a training trip with the foul mouthed jashinist. Now that he thought about it he realized he never got the man's name and slammed his head against the desk. Soon he heard a commotion coming from outside his office then with a large crash his secretary came flying through the door and out the open window. Then two figures walked in through the doorway and the tall one spoke.

"Hey old fucker how the shity village holding up."

They both stepped out of the shadows and the Hokage's eyes widened as he recognized The Jashinist and Naruto. The man was wearing a crimson t-shirt and black cargo pants and his Jashin emblem around his neck. Naruto was around 5'4", still had his short blond spiky hair, his one bright blue eye, and the other is covered by an eye patch with three straps reaching around his head. His whisker marks were now a blood red color and a large smirk on his face. He wore a black haori with the sleeves torn off, a white diamond on his back with a white kanji for nine on it. (Think inverted captain's haori) The chest area was open so you could see his scar and the area over his heart. The cloak was closed off at the waist and fastened with an orange sash. hanging off the sash was simple katana with a red orange hilt with a Jashin symbol on the but end. He was wearing black cargo pants with a kunai and shuriken holster on both legs. And to finish it off were black steel toed boots.

"So how did it go? I assume the katana is more than for show."

"Oh fuck yeah the mute fucker is good. So good in fact one of Jashin-sama's greatest followers bow down to him. Hell Jashin-sama blessed the fucker with a knew dojutsu called the **Chinogishiki o me** or the blood ritual eye. He also learned some freaky ass shit from-"

Before he could go any farther with his explanation he got slapped upside the head by Naruto. He did a couple hand-signs and put a hand on both Hiruzen and the Jashinist who is now identified as Yari. They all collapsed in their seats and everything went dark. They arrived on the deck of a ship sailing in a sea of blood when a figure appeared out of what was apparently the captains cabin. He was wearing what appeared to be a kimono made of blood, and the rest of the figure was all bone. The only exception were the eyes. They had a black sclera were dark red with a bright red Jashin symbol and inside that was the black pupil with a silver Jashin emblem inside.

"Ah Naruto-kun, Yari-san how are you, and this must be Hiruzen."

"Good afternoon Jashin-sama I assume you are pleased with the sacrifices earlier today."

"Wait you're Jashin the demonic lord of brutality?!"

"Yes I am, and yes Yari-san they were very satisfactory. Now Hiruzen-san I am going to tell you of Naruto-kun's skills. Now remember they are not to be recorded onto paper for your council will no doubt get hold of them and demand you make more soldiers like him while I appreciate followers I don't need anymore. Now in overall skill he is mid-chunin level in your shinobi rankings. His as you would say kenjutsu level is elite jounin level, and his taijutsu is mid-chunin level as well. He only knows jutsu related to me and can control two tails of Kyuubi-baka's chakra. In My arts he is a master even better than than my other disciple Hidan."

"Hidan as in the S-class criminal that destroyed the hot spring village?"

"The same."

"Thank you Jashin-sama we will depart and leave you to you meditations."

Once again the three collapsed only to find themselves back in the Hokage's office. Yari stood up and cracked his neck grumbling under his breath about breaking his neck. Hiruzen sweat dropped and cleared his throat getting their attention once more.

"Now Naruto with what Jashin told me you're chunin level would you like to go straight to chunin or would you like to graduate with those your age."

Naruto made a few ANBU hand-signs say he wanted to graduate. Hiruzen only chuckled and told him to report to room 402 at 10am the next day. Then he gave them an address and and two keys to two apartments for the two to live in before they left.

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto was outside room 402 as instructed and was waiting for the sensei to call him in. As he waited he could he some of the most annoying screeching he had ever heard in his entire life. He then heard a loud shout and everything went quiet then he heard his cue to enter the classroom. As he entered he notice they were all looking at him with questioning looks. After a few minutes of standing there he started to feel awkward then someone spoke up.

"Well say something already whats your name, age, likes, dislikes, and stuff like that."

Naruto rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to show them his tongue and gave them the finger. then walked up to the black board then wrote his name and next to it wrote: the mute follower of Jashin-sama. Then Sasuke spoke up trying to make him seem stupid and weak.

"A mute and religious freak can't be a very good shinobi. I bet your some weakling and that's why you got all those scars lost an eye and tongue."

Some of the fan girls cheered on their Sasuke-kun, but stopped when they noticed the maniacal grin on Naruto's face. He shimmered out of sight then appeared in front of Sasuke crouching on the desk. Then he reappeared at the front of the classroom with the finger nail on his left index covered in blood. Sasuke saw the blood and felt around for an injury then he felt the sting on his cheek. Naruto licked the blood of his nail and his skin changed color to show the outline of his bone structure one of the rib lines turned red. He then flicked Sasuke off knowing that soon a fan girl or two will come down to "beat him up" for attacking Sasuke. Like clockwork Sakura and Ino came charging down and started wailing on Naruto, but not once did he move or grunt just simply everyone heard a groan come from Sasuke and saw that he was covered in bruises and had a bloody nose. The color on Naruto faded away to reveal the bruises and bloody nose on him as well with everything in the exact same spot as Sasuke. To everyone's surprise Naruto got on both knees and put his hands together as if in a prayer. He moved his lips as if to speak, but nothing came out just steady breathing. They herd a small gasp come from the far corner of the room and everyone looked back to see Hyuuga Hinata stare down at Naruto with fear present in her eyes. Kiba decided to figure out what the problem was.

"Well your a Hyuuga you must know what he's saying."

"H-he is p-praying t-to s-someone named J-Jashin for f-forgiveness."

"Forgiveness for what?"

"For n-not s-sacrificing S-Sasuke-san t-to h-him."

"Sacrifice as in kill?"

Iruka decided now was the time to explain Jashinism to the class.

"Class, Naruto is a follower of the religion of Jashinism. Now Jashin is the demonic lord brutality and murder. There is a rather infamous S-rank criminal that is a follower of Jashin by the name of Hidan. He completely destroyed his home village for changing from a shinobi village to a hot spring resort. Jashinism is a selective religion for they say that Jashin will not always accept someone, and currently there is only a few Jashinist today. I heard that we have a Jashinist working in torture and interrogation now."

Everyone was looking at Naruto nervously now as he just finished praying and was walking to an empty desk closest to the door. He sat down then looked at everyone and grinned dangerously. Everyone gulped and face front quietly.

"Now lets get on with the exam."

* * *

**Three hours later  
**

Naruto was walking home with a Konoha headband tied to his right bicep. He was walking in a leisurely pace back to his new apartment to eat and go to sleep, but stopped when three civilians stepped out in front of him. Each one brandishing kunai knives in what they thought was a threatening manner. Naruto simply smirked and waited for their little speech and eventual attack.

"Well look at what we got here a little demon out for a little stroll, and here I was thinking you finally died. We'll have to fix that now don't we?"

Then they charged only to find Naruto gone, but then they heard a foot step behind them. They all turned to see Naruto with his katana out wet with blood. The three felt a burning sensation on their arms and legs only to see a large cut on said limbs. Looking up they saw Naruto sliding his finger along the flat of the blade collecting their blood on the digit. They all watched in morbid fascination as he put the finger in his mouth and consume the blood. Once again his skin changed colors to show the outline of his skeleton three of the eight rib outlines were red.

Ignoring the change the three men charged Naruto and plunged their knives into him. Only to scream out in pain as stab wounds appeared on themselves while Naruto was enjoying the rush of pain induced ecstasy. He grabbed a small pole out of his haori and swung it out extending into a spear, a gift from Hidan when he helped him convert to Jashin-sama. Naruto smiled at the memory of how the pain slowly felt amazing during the first ritual. He brought the tip to his heart and drove it in piercing right through. He then laid down and finished his ritual with the prayer for Jashin-sama to accept the sacrifices, and grimace at how long it's going to take. He remembered how Yari-sensei complained about the ritual ended with a prayer that was long as shit.

He didn't know how long he was there he only knew that the sun was setting when he started and now it was rising. The Hokage and Yari were both sitting off to the side sipping tea talking about the weather. Some civilians and shinobi were staring some were talking about how the men sacrificed their lives to defeat the demon. Then to everyone's shock he reached up and pulled the the spear out of his chest and retracted it placing it back in his haori. Getting up he walked up to the old man and Yari and sat down accepting the cup of tea from Yari. Hiruzen broke the silence after a moment.

"Now Naruto I would like for you to write up a report for me before noon. I assume they moved to attack first.?"

Receiving a nod from Naruto Hiruzen sighed and stood from his seat.

"Now I must go and return to my office and hopefully finish my paperwork. ANBU will clean this up so you are free to go home. Hopefully people will get the idea to not attack Naruto here."

* * *

**One week later: Team placements at academy**

Naruto sighed as he waited for Iruka to give out team placements so he could get this over with. Everyone was looking at him in fear every move he made people would flinch. Finally Iruka walked in and gave his little speech about how proud he was and stuff like that until he finally finished.

"Now the team placements are team one... team seven are Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team eight is Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. Team nine is still in rotation. Team ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Choji your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. Now show us all what amazing shinobi you can become."

Iruka then left and some jounin came in collecting their own teams and taking them to various training fields. Then a woman wearing what appeared to be bandages with wavy raven colored hair and ruby colored eyes walked in.

"I'm Yuhi Kurenai will team eight come with me to training field eight."

With her piece said she walked out with Naruto, Shino, and Hinata walked out after her. After a silent walk through the village they arrived at a training field with a lake with a river leading out. There were a few training posts and a various sections with different landscapes inside.

"Now why don't we introduce ourselves I'll go first. As I said my name is Yuhi Kurenai and I like genjutsu, my friends, and tea. I dislike perverts, sexist people, and a certain orange book. My hobbies are learning new genjutsus and drinking tea. My dreams for the future is to settle down and have a family. Now why don't you go next Hinata."

"M-my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata and I-I like cinnamon buns, f-flower pressing, and m-my sister. I d-don't like the c-cage bird s-seal, p-perverts, and b-bullies. My h-hobbies are f-flower pressing, baking c-cinnamon buns, and g-gardening. My dreams f-for the future a-are to make m-my father proud and r-remove the c-cage bird s-seal."

"Good, Shino would you continue."

"My name is Aburame Shino and I like bugs, my clan, and training in my clan's techniques. I dislike being ignored, bug repellants, and bug killing chemicals. My hobbies are collecting and studying bugs and training with my kikaichu beetles. My dreams for the future are to have a family and be a good clan head."

"Good and finally Naruto I know your mute so I brought this black board for you to use so start writing."

'My name is Uzumaki Naruto and my likes are Jashin-sama, pain, and blood. I dislike people who hate what they don't understand, people without faith, and the long ass prayer after sacrificing fools who think they can kill me. My hobbies are praying to Jashin-sama, practicing kenjutsu, and sharing pain. My dreams for the future are to find Senju Tsunade and get her to replace my tongue and find someone who will love me for me.'

* * *

**Okay just want to say the pairing will be Naruto x Anko. I will not be able to post very often either until I get a computer or laptop for myself. also if you are any good a drawing would you be willing to draw Naruto for me just PM me the link.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Kurenai looked down at what Naruto wrote and immediately thought of her best friend. She shook her head slightly and concentrated on the task at hand. She was going to have to test their abilities before she let them out in the shinobi world. She gazed over her squad going over their information in her head.

"All right meet me her tomorrow at 6am and we'll do the true genin test."

"But sensei I believe that we already took the genin test in the academy."

"Yes Shino but that was to weed out any lost causes. This is to catch any that aren't fully prepared for our line of work. Now your test will be tomorrow so be ready for anything."

With those last words Kurenai left the training grounds, but when she was out of sight she returned and watched to see if they'll attempt to train and get to know each other. As she hoped Shino suggested that they go over their abilities strengths and weaknesses. As they talked and demonstrated with Naruto's demonstration being the most shocking when he stabbed himself through the gut. What no one noticed was the two jounin walking into the field with weapons drawn.

"Well well well look at this, the demon has corrupted two clan heirs. I wonder how the Hyuuga and Aburame clans will take the deaths of their heirs. Oh well at least we'll kill the demon in the end. Lets go!"

The jounin charged the genin while throwing their kunai and shuriken. Naruto being the only one not shocked by this attack pulled out his blade and blocked the projectiles. He grimaced knowing he won't be able to beat these jounin without help, and he couldn't speak with his teammates to help coordinate attacks. He realized he'd need to us his trump card.

"W-what do w-we d-do Sh-shino-kun, Naruto-kun?"

The only answer to her question that Hinata got was Naruto biting his thumb until he drew blood. She felt him channel chakra into his thumb and he started to make gestures in the air with his thumb. To everyone's shock the blood stayed in the air forming kanji that read as massacre... Jashin-sama! As soon as it was written Naruto brought his blade down and cut it in half absorbing the blood as he went. The change was immediate with Naruto's chakra output multiplying creating a crushing aura over the area. His katana changed into a naginata the staff part of it looked to be a bone like substance and the blade was that of an average shaped spear head though the small jagged edges looked like they would cause great pain. Naruto changed as well with a high collared open cloak that looked to have bone plating. The most surprising features were probably Naruto's face was cover with the front of a human skull that went from the bridge of his nose to his chin, and the six inch hole going through his body where his heart was. His left eye had also seemed to have come back only it had a black sclera, dark red iris, bright red Jashin emblem inside wrapping the pupil that had a silver upside down Jashin emblem. Then he spoke with a deep baritone with a small scratching echo.

"We fight them off until help arrives Hinata-san."

"Yes these are jounin at best we can hold them off until someone comes to our aid."

"Oh no Shino-san... I meant until someone helps these stupid mother fucking ass wipes before I destroy them until there is nothing left to sacrifice to Jashin-sama. Though they are jounin rank one of these fuckers doesn't have enough fucking chakra to keep up with a chunin. But the first one looks stronger so you two take the other one. Not that I'm insulting you guys or some fucking sentimental bullshit These one will be the best one to test myself against. Oh and uh... try to catch him alive and see if they know any other fuck ups that have the fucking balls of steel to start shit with me. Then I can sacrifice these dumb shits to Jashin-sama."

The way he said the last statement put everyone on edge. Then Kurenai stepped out of her cover with a look of fury on her face.

"You stupid fucks how dare you try to attack my students! Hinata, Shino I want you two to help Naruto fight the-"

"Kurenai-sensei, I thought I made it clear... I want the stronger one! Not to mention this will be a good field test for these two. That's what we are isn't it, a field capture and interrogation squad. Why don't you go to the Hokage and get help in case we can't beat them."

"Naruto... you better keep those two alive!"

"Hai sensei, now go get help."

When Kurenai left the two jounin finally recovered their bearings. Grinning seeing Kurenai leaving thinking her to be the strongest opponent. Then the air got filled with killing intent(KI) making the men break out in cold sweat. Without saying another word Naruto swung his naginata the jagged spearhead flying out with a boney chain attached to the back. Naruto then fused both wind and fire chakra into the chain and tip for more damage splitting both jounin apart. Shino and Hinata went towards the man Naruto claimed was chunin level. Shino called forth his beetles and had them mass over head as a distraction while Hinata charged since the man was distracted. she managed to land a blow to his calf but that was it until he went for a palm strike to her chest. Hinata sidestepped it thrusting at his chest with a juuken strike at his abdomen. He jumped back when a swarm of beetles came at him from above and to his left forcing him to the right before he got hit. He didn't notice the small swarm that were sitting on the ground until they surged up on his legs draining his chakra. Then Hinata charged and took out some chakra points paralyzing him for at least a week.

* * *

**Naruto's fight  
**

When Shino and Hinata left to deal with the other man he retracted the spearhead and charged his opponent. Swinging from the upper left to the lower right he followed up with a kick towards the man's leg hoping to knock him to the ground. The jounin dodged the first strike and blocked the kick throwing a right hook. Naruto let the hit connect to his chest when he turned and caught it in his armpit. Taking his naginata he cut the mans arm with a deep gash before he broke free. Naruto grinned and licked his blade silently enjoying the taste of his blood. He could feel the man's anxiety and anger in his blood. one again Naruto's skin changed only this time the markings became actual bone armor with one rib colored red.

"You are now doomed as we feel the ultimate pain together. Other followers of Jashin-sama would have to draw the symbol of our faith in their own blood but I was blessed by Jashin-sama with a new dojutsu called the Chinogishiki o me or the blood ritual eye. All I have to do is taste your blood and keep you in sight, and even if you hide in a genjutsu my eye will wee through it. Even then I can still use the traditional use. Now lets feel pain together!"

With the last word he pulled out his retractable spear from his haori and extended it. Then plunged it into the hole in his chest feeling orgasmic ecstasy while the man felt time slow down as the a small hole appeared through his heart. It slowly grew and he felt insanely large pain, then it hit him like one of Senju Tsunade's punches. An overwhelming feeling of depression that made him frantic. He pulled out a tanto and plunged it into his fully formed hole only to feel more pain and depression.

"I see you've noticed the special ability of my blades release form. It's called a resurreccion which shows my ultimate form that Jashin-sama blessed me with. When I was converted Jashin-sama saw my potential and infused three fourths of my chakra with part of his soul and chakra. This created my blade which is called a zanpakuto or soul cutter, and only few people are gifted with one. Each person who has one is called the reaper of their god. which means I am the Reaper of Jashin and every blade is given the name of the god that reaper so mine is called Jashin. Jashin blessed me with many abilities one of my favorites is called..."

With a slight booming sound and some static Naruto disappeared only for his voice to come from directly behind the jounin that was trembling in despair.

"Cero.."

An orange orb radiating with power power formed at the tip of Naruto's zanpakuto and shot out at the jounin completely obliterating him into dust. Looking up he saw his teammates staring at him in awe and slight fear. Then they all heard clapping when the Hokage stepped out of the treeline with Kurenai and some ANBU. Naruto waved and walked over to the paralyzed man who was in tears thinking he was going to die.

"Now you can either tell me why you suddenly attacked me and my teammates and who sent you or we can share the ultimate pain together."

"W-we were sent by the civilian c-council to kill you and the heirs they said you were making them turn against the village to get your revenge. Please I just turned chunin and got engaged, please I'll do anything."

"Your pathetic... begging for your life... I would have thought you had some back bone considering that you were going to kill the heirs to two of the most influential clans in the village. Good luck you dumb fucking shit head."

"Team eight... congratulations you are official genin of Konoha for taking down traitors to the leaf."

"Thanks old man, now when did the fucking civies get the balls to call for the deaths of two fucking clan heirs for fucking fucks sake?"

"Naruto I had hoped you wouldn't pick up that habit of swearing that Yari-san has. Anyways I heard your little speech about reapers and I've got to say I've only seen one in the third war. Though their zanpakuto only changed shape and aura so I'm wondering if there are different forms of reapers."

"Fuck yeah there are, but you should hear the history of the reapers first. Though we should talk in a more secure area I don't want random fuckers to over hear trade secrets now do I. Also I'm going to reseal my blade so the bitch ass civies don't spontaneously burst into flames."

Naruto's naginata slowly morphed back into a katana ad the bones disappeared and the hole shrunk and filled back in. His bone mask actually turned into his eye patch that seemed to wiggle for a second.

* * *

**Hokage's office**

"Now Naruto I want you to explain your abilities to me and your team now. I'm certain that everyone here can read lips?"

"H-hai H-Hokage-sama."

"Logically I found it useful to learn."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Naruto made a gesture to around the room, and Sarutobi wasn't surprised in the least. With a snap of his fingers five ANBU came from the shadows and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto narrowed his eyes and suddenly he shimmered in his position his zanpakuto making a small click as he took his hand off it. Suddenly two bodies wearing ANBU uniforms and blank masks that say 'Ne' on their faces. Moving his lips they read the mutes words.

'I believe these eavesdroppers aren't yours.'

With a flare of chakra the ANBU team came back and collected the bodies, and after disappearing Naruto sat down with everyone following suit in front of him.

"Thank you Naruto you seem to have discovered another breach in security. Now that we are once again alone we shall begin."

'Yes, now what I'm going to tell you is considered an S-rank secret amongst the Reapers. I'm only given a few exceptions so please do not speak of this otherwise I'm given no choice, but to completely destroy you and the one you told. Now first you must learn a little history so pay attention for it is a story of a war centuries old. The demonic lords and the angelic lords were once in a great and terrible war that surpassed the shinobi wars by many fold. In fact the loss of life was so great that Kami-sama herself had to intervene. Banned from direct combat the lords and ladies decided to decide their dominance by choosing champions. Now the one you fought must have been a Reaper for an angelic lord if he had a shikai. They are known as soul reapers of the angelic lords. I don't know all their secrets, just that they have their own techniques such as kido, hakuda, and zanjutsu. Otherwise known as ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu except the ninjutsu are slightly different as they take incantations, but sometimes they can't do without the incantation. Their zanpakuto have two releases though called shikai and bankai. Now since I'm the Reaper of a demonic lord I am a hollow reaper. As you saw we are called hollow because of the absence of our hearts in our resurreccion form. We only get the one release and we get techniques such as cero or hollow flash the technique I used earlier, bala or hollow bullet it's basically a faster but weaker cero. Then there is sonido or sound ceremony a high speed technique, hierro or steel skin which is kind of self explanatory. Then pesquisa or probe circuit basically a sensory technique.'

Everyone in the room was silently taking this in the genin had trouble picking their jaws off of the ground. Kurenai as wondering if she was needed to teach him, and the Hokage was hoping that Danzo didn't catch word of this.

"Naruto do you know where the other reaper are or what they look like so I can warn my shinobi to avoid them."

'No the one I knew died awhile ago.'

"Alright thank you Naruto, and now team eight if you would please leave so I can do my paperwork."

* * *

**Next Week  
**

Team eight walked in through the doors at the mission hall only one of the genin seemed pleased with the thee covered in scratches. Suddenly a fat women walked in the room and swept up the target of many a genins nightmares a small brown cat with black streaks called Tora and crushed to death in her arms. To their surprise Naruto walked up to the woman who was the fire Daimyo's wife and took the cat away and made a copy me gesture and held the cat nicely and pet him kindly then gave it back. Taking Naruto's example and the cat purred in content, smiling Naruto walked away as the Daimyo's wife turned to Hiruzen and gave him a hug then walked off.

"Well Naruto you seemed to have gained a favor from the Daimyo of fire country. Just remember to use it wisely as it isn't something to waste on a simple luxury. Now lets see what D-ranks we have today."

Before he could move the D-ranks were snatched up by a swarm of beetles and dropped where the old man couldn't reach them.

"Hokage-sama I would like to request a C-rank mission for I believe we are ready."

"Do the rest of you agree with Shino?"

"H-hai"

A nod from Naruto and the old man sighed and reached for a C-rank and pulled it out. As he was about to read it off a chunin rushed in and whispered something into his ear. Then he briskly left with a quick bow and a word of salutations. Sarutobi put the mission back in the pile and cleared his throat.

"Team eight I have just received word from team seven on an escort mission to Wave. They have just encountered Momochi Zabuza an A-rank nuke-nin and one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Kakashi is currently out of it with chakra exhaustion and Momochi expected in a week I suggest you hurry and reach their position in Wave country. Unfortunately Kurenai you are needed elsewhere so I have a replacement for you, enter Mitarashi Anko."

A women entered wearing a tan trench coat and a mesh body suit with a short burnt orange miniskirt. A small snake fang pendant on a cord around her neck she had purple hair done up like a pineapple and hazel eyes without pupils. Her outfit was doing nothing to hide her womanly curves and was putting some of the male chunin in the room on edge. Then Hiruzen cleared his throat to catch the team's attention.

"Well now that you have your team I want you to head out immediately, Kurenai stay behind would you."

"Alright brats meet me at the east gate in one hour."

"Hai!"

* * *

**East gate**  


"Alrighty then lets go save the three brats and pervert, we're off to Wave."

"Anko-sensei I believe the logical way to wave is the other direction."

"Good job bug boy you caught my test. Now lets go to Wave."

* * *

**The next day: Tazuna's home**

In Tazuna's home everything is calm Kakashi was reading the magical literature of icha-icha, Sakura was staring at the brooding emo prince, and Kiba was napping with Akamaru. Suddenly the door crashed in and Zabuza came in screaming bloody murder at team seven and the bridge builder's family. Team seven was up in a defensive position, well Sasuke and Kiba were Sakura fainted and Kakashi couldn't move.

"Ha-ha-ha oh my Kami you guys are gullible."

Zabuza suddenly poofed and in his place was Anko and team eight following in behind her. Naruto was trying not to laugh at team seven then he looked over them then noticed the pink hair on the girl. His eyes widened and the room was filled with an immense pressure and KI. He then pulled his zanpakuto and gave a roar then he attacked her, but was blocked by Anko with a kunai. She was about to yell at him until she noticed that he had nothing but uncontrollable rage and pain in his eyes. She quickly gave a chop to his neck and knocked him out cold and caught him.

"What was that about, I've never seen such rage in someone's eyes before."

"That brats were the eyes of someone going in an insane rage going for revenge. Everyone that wants revenge eventually loses all sense of who they were before then. Even I want revenge, but I can live without it. It seems that either she or someone who had a trait of her's wronged him."

"Pink hair."

"What Shino?"

"Naruto-san mouths those words every once in a while so it's logical that someone or something with pink hair did something to him. Probably took his eye and tongue or gave him his scars."

Everyone (but Sasuke duh) looked down on Naruto with saddened looks until Sakura stirred then sat up with a panicked look. She relaxed when she saw everyone was calm though some had sad looks. She froze when she felt an intense KI and a kunai to her neck, the cold steel just touching her skin.

"Listen here girly, that boy on the ground almost killed you in a fit of rage. With one look into his eyes he only had revenge on his mind, now our guess is that your pink hair set him off so I would be careful since I won't be there to save you. Your precious Sasuke was useless and always be so against Naruto and he won't save you anyways. Remember if you had anything to do with his pain... I will kill you."

Sakura simply nodded and just like that the KI disappeared and the kunai left her neck. Sakura rubbed her neck and walked off upstairs to think on how she could have died there. As she walked off Naruto stirred in his own sleep and slowly got up and looked around he then walked out the door to think and blow off steam. After finding a clearing he bit his thumb and wrote into the air. 'Massacre... Jashin!' He sliced downward through it absorbing the blood into his zanpakuto. Once more he shifted into his resurreccion form and formed a ball of energy on his fists and threw a few punches. Launching a few balls of energy in quick blasts followed by explosions. He then used sonido and channeled his altered demonic chakra to stand in the air and launched a cero at a boulder below him completely vaporizing the boulder and around fifty yards down. He continued this routine for a few hours before he finally fell and passed out, automatically deactivating his resurreccion form.

* * *

**Later that night**

Anko was walking in the woods looking for Naruto by following the path of destruction. She whistled when she came across the hole in the ground. Even she didn't know a jutsu that could do that. Continuing on she came across Naruto passed out by a tree she sat down next to him wanting to talk alone with him. After a few minutes he slowly came around, and Anko loomed over his head waiting for him to wake up. He suddenly lifted his head and slammed his face into Anko's cleavage only end up back on the ground with a bump on his head.

"So brat you think that since we're alone you can just take advantage of little old me? I knew you were a masochist, but really do you have a death wish?"

Naruto lifted his hand and made a few hand signs.

'You're the one that put your tits over my face when I'm trying to wake up dumb ass.'

"Oh and here I was thinking you were suicidal, alright let me jump to the chase. Earlier today you almost killed a fellow leaf shinobi so you either tell me why or I'll take you in for treason."

Naruto sat with his head down and after awhile Anko saw tears and blood falling to the ground. She realized he was crying tears of blood out of his missing eye as he contemplated telling her. He sighed and whipped his eyes and liked the blood off his arm before he finished Anko snapped her arm out and scooped it up on her finger and sucked on it.

"Nice tasting blood in fact it's a bit bitter then it leaves a sweet aftertaste. Your blood is probably the best I've tasted maybe I'll come back for more."

Naruto gave a small grin then raised his hand and signed a question to ask if she can read lips. Anko gave a small grin and a nod prompting Naruto to put his hand down.

'When I was five I got chased down and beaten in an alleyway. It was that alleyway that changed my life, because it gave me my wounds that I display now. The leader of this mob had pink hair and was the one to carve the kanji with a rusted and dull butter knife. After that in the hospital I asked the Hokage about Jashin-sama and he found me Yari-sensei to convert and train me. Ever since then Ive displayed my injuries to show that I will always rise from anything stronger than before. It's also a good look and helps that I don't tear my clothes using my jutsu.'

"Wait Yari-sensei as in Yari the new interrogator and executioner at T&I? He's like one of our best guys there."

'Yeah he's more of an uncle to me than anything. In fact he's technically my personal body guard appointed by Jashin-sama.'

"Wow Naruto-kun you seem to have finally gotten a good life in Konoha."

Anko widened her eyes wondering where the whole kun thing came from.

'It's still pretty lonely though I usually tell people that my dreams are to find a certain person to restore my tongue and become Hokage. For the most part it's true, but I would give those up if I could find someone to love and for them to love me back.'

Anko's eyes widened further since she would do the same and started to think of the recent events. They headed back to Tazuna's home in silence thinking over the day's events.

* * *

**Alright how was that? I know it's not the longest chapters in the world, but they are my chapters so... suck it! Hahaha... Now if someone could please draw Naruto in his release form and weapon I would be grateful enough to give the one I think is best the cover photo position.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The bridge was coming along slowly, and it didn't help that people were quitting left and right to protect their families. Even so the remaining workers carried on diligently and without complain determined to break Gato's hold on the country. Kakashi was getting tense knowing that Zabuza could attack at any given time and strike without notice. So he had his team work on the tree climbing exercise which earned him a right hook from Anko for not teaching them the exercise before this mission, and had team eight spar while walking on water as she ate dango and threw the sharp pointy sticks at them. Surprisingly Naruto just grinned and let them hit him and when the first one pierced through Naruto's heart, Kakashi who was watching nearly had a heart attack himself until Naruto laughed yelling about a teacher who wasn't afraid to damage him.

Later that night everyone was eating at the table for dinner. Naruto as usual was glaring at Sakura while Sakura tried not to upset him and possibly die. Everyone else was talking and enjoying themselves until they all noticed Naruto stopped glaring at Sakura to look at the stairs where a young boy everyone recognized as Inari walked down to eat. After a while of talking and joking Inari decided to rain on their parade."Why... Why do even try? Do you think your hero's that are going to save the day? Well there are no such thing as hero's Gato will just kill you all. I bet you don't know what it's like to suffer in you big fancy village where you sit safely."

Apparently this as the wrong thing to say as Naruto stood up and a strange pressure entered the room crushing everyone. Team seven's reaction was relatively the same their thoughts along the lines of. 'Damn this is worse than when Zabuza attacked'. Naruto looked over to Kakashi and mouthed tell him.  
Kakashi gave him a look as if to say 'are you sure?' After Naruto gave a nod Kakashi sighed and looked over to Inari.

"Now what I'm going to tell you is one of the village's greatest shame. Naruto is a pariah in Konoha for reasons that are unlawful to speak of without certain people's permission. As a result Naruto was forced to live in the slums with all of the lowlife thugs, gangs, brothels, and drug dealers. Not just that but suffered through outrageous prices for rotten and ruined goods such as food, appliances, furniture, and an apartment building that was about to be condemned. His first year at the academy was a complete waste of time as they taught him nothing and left him in the hallway. Then there were the beatings" a small gasp from Tsunami was heard. "The last successful beating took his eye, tongue, and the leader of the mob gave him those scars with a rusted and dull butter knife."

Inari couldn't handle it anymore so he ran up to his room to cry once more. Sasuke was shocked as he thought he was worse off than anyone else, but this proved him wrong. So he did what he does best and brooded while Sakura was shocked and hoped it wasn't her father that led this mob. Kiba and Akamaru were trying not to cry and Shino was silently crying. Hinata surprisingly took it the best. Anko grinned and said what was probably the greatest words in Naruto's mind. "Well don't worry too much as we caught some of them and carved them up nice and pretty with scars just like Naruto. We later found them dead from suicide in their cells when we were going to release them." Naruto let out a throaty chuckle then a full blown laugh. Then suddenly he got up and gave Anko a quick peck on the lips then ran out the door jumping in glee. Leaving an amused Kakashi a shocked Anko and a few dazed genin.

Anko stood up and went upstairs to her room to get a grip of what just happened. Kakashi smirked and spoke up before she slipped away. "Not going to go make out with your boyfriend, Anko?" Kakashi had to duck unless he wanted to wear his headband over both eyes for Anko threw a kunai at his eye. Anko walked way listening to Kakashi's laugh. She sat down on her bedroll leaning against the wall with a sigh. She didn't know what to think of Naruto she had sworn off pursuing a love life for fear of HIM coming back to take it away from her. She just didn't know what to do and she'll be damned before she asks for advice.

* * *

**Back in Konoha**

Hiruzen has in his years of war and general shinobi life has never seen anything more disgusting than the three in front of him. He was pretty sure that paperwork was better than these three fools who try to undermine his authority every step of the way. Homura, Koharu, and Danzo the three with the most fucked up, ass backward, bullshit views of peace and how to obtain and maintain it. They were going for the age old tyrannical view of might makes right, and while it can work in some cases this is not one. Not to mention Danzo wanted to make shinobi into emotionless drones out of everyone and his pushing for Naruto was annoying.

Currently they were in front of him bound into their chairs at the TI department while Yari was sharpening some jagged daggers behind them grinning like a fool. The old Hokage sighed remembering just how old he is compared to what his job is. He made a mental note to review all possible candidates, but that is a later problem for later as for now it was time to brutally interrogate some back stabbing 'teammates' who thought they could order attacks on clan heirs. Silently he nodded to Yari and if possible his grin got wider and he grabbed an empty syringe with a needle at the end and shoved it into a blood vein into a man sentenced to death at Yari's hands for the rape and murder of five eight year old boys and two twelve year old girls. The man sat there silently waiting for the pain that was surely going to come as he heard he was more sadistic than the legendary Morino Ibiki.

Yari cut his arm and spread the blood with his foot to draw the symbol of his faith then he emptied the syringe into a wine glass filling it to the top. He raised it up as if to give a toast to the Hokage and drank it down slowly to give a show to his victims and a small line of blood dribbled down his chin as he finished up. His skin changed to black and an outline of his bones appeared in white. (_I'm going to call this Jashin Mode from now on.) _The silence was finally broke when Yari decided to make his intentions known. "Alright you three bags of bones I'm going to use pedophile-teme over as a demonstration of what will happen to you if you don't be good and listen to the Hokage and do exactly as he says. We've been waiting for weeks to get you in here with me so I hope you're stubborn, that way we can share the painful ecstasy that will envelope us. Now pedo-teme prepare to feel the ultimate pain with me."

With his little speech made he pulled out a rather nasty looking corkscrew with serrated teeth along the blade. The criminal assumed he was going get it used on him and steeled himself as best as he could, but was shocked when the corkscrew was brought down on Yari's left thigh and felt an insane amount of pain in his own leg and screamed. When the screaming fell into a whimper Yari had a look of pleasure in his eyes like he wasn't even registering the corkscrew in his leg. Then he looked at the pedophile and grinned while slowly turning the corkscrew into his leg prompting the man to scream more. Homura, Koharu, and Danzo were turning pale at this show of sadistic/masochistic pleasure coming from the Jashinist. Said Jashinist looked like he was having an orgasm judging from the look on his face and stain in his pants Sarutobi

* * *

**Back in Wave**

Naruto was feeling quite relieved that he didn't to track down all of those ass holes that attacked him all those years ago. His good mood was slightly dampened when he saw a brothel and he saw some men dragging a few women in chains into the back of the building. So he decided to have a relaxing bath... in blood after killing those disgusting fools. He could feel the Kyuubi and Jashin-sama agree with him as he followed the thugs into the back of the not so fine establishment. As he entered he saw many cages filled with women in rags that barely gave them any form of modesty not to mention the few with glass around them and the slit wrists. When he saw that he was pissed he immediately bit his thumb and wrote the release command. Massacre... Jashin-sama! He brought his blade down and absorbed the blood and his resurreccion form appeared and he broke the locks on cages and chains with his weapon providing a small smile to the women. "Go home to your family and friends and don't look back until this place is nothing more than ashes on the street."

Not bothering for an answer the women ran while he walked out to the main room and released all of his KI and brought down all his demonic pressure while pulling on one tail of power. What he saw was disgusting as the men were raping all the women in the room all of the women tied down. Everyone in the room looked over to him as he opened his mouth to speak. "You all make me sick, and not only that but I'm a devoted follower of Jashin-sama the demonic lord of brutality and slaughter. Add that to the fact that I have the Kyuubi sealed in side of me and right now both are telling me to leave nothing but puddles of blood in my wake." The thugs were terrified as the power Naruto was emitting said he could do that without trying. "But I'm willing to make a deal. You let all of the women go and bring me to Gato I will let one of you live. just untie the girls and have a brawl to the death until the last one standing and I'll let that man live as long as he takes me to Gato." He threw a kunai to to all thirty of the men and sat down. still giving off power.

The men rushed to untie the women and when the last one was untied and the women left they attacked each other. Two were back to back as they fought together taking down any that came along and as the men died they were finally ll that was left. They looked to each other and had a quiet talk then the slightly older one forced his kunai into his own heart. The younger one cried out for his brother as the tears cleaned away the blood stains on his face and after awhile the man stood and waited for Naruto. "M-my lord I'm all that is left what are your orders."

"Follow me as I finish things up upstairs." With that Naruto headed to the stairs and climbed them and it led him to a large office with a fourteen year old girl chained to the desk. Naruto spoke out to the little girl with a kind whisper the thug didn't expect from the cruel kid. "Hey what's your name?"

"My name is whatever you want it to be master."

"Come on you must have a name of some sort."

"You can call me bitch, slut, whore, slave, toy, and whatever else you desire master."

"Where do you live"

"Right here master."

"I'm sorry then." With those words spoken Naruto stabbed her in the heart for a quick and painless death. He then picked her up bridal style and called for the thug to follow him. As they got about five hundred feet away from the building Naruto tuned around and bit his thumb and formed a large cero. "Gran rey cero!" the blast was seen for miles around and it lasted for ten seconds before it died down and when it did there as nothing in the direction of the building and the sea that was behind it seemed to have turned into a thick mist that seemed to be blood red from the morning sun. He walked to the town center and left the girl in a resting position as he closed her eyes. "Now take me to Gato's base so I can kill the man myself."

* * *

**At Tazuna's home**

"Remember Zabuza and his accomplice could be attacking today so be on guard at all times. Sakura and Hinata I want you two to stay here in case Gato sends some thugs to take hostages." The commands from Kakashi left no room for discussion while everyone had all of there combat gear together and ready for use.

"Hey where's the religious freak or did he run off scared."

"That wouldn't be logical as out of all the genin of our graduating class he is the only one that has killed before Sasuke. Not only that but we've seen him literally get his head chopped of in a training accident and his head was still laughing. While his body changed into his release form and picked his head up and used his secondary chakra to seal his neck together."

"Like that freak could do that no one can go without their head it's impossible."

* * *

**Somewhere in the land of Earth  
**

"Hidan you fool, you just had to go after the Gobi like an idiot didn't you."

"Fuck off Kakuzu I didn't see you help me at all when he used that fucking statue's axe." Two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them were arguing as the one with a mask and black and green eyes pick up a head with silver hair. then picked up the body and used black tendrils coming from his fingers to stitch the head back on while the head was screaming about ho the treatment hurt like a bitch.

* * *

**Tazuna's house  
**

Hinata spoke up to settle the argument as best as she could. "A-actually Naruto-san i-is probably b-blowing something u-up right n-now." As she finished speaking a large explosion was seen on the other side of the small island making all but Shino and Hinata sweat drop as the two simply nodded as if that as the end of the argument.

"Wow he doesn't play around does he?" Asked the ever so curious Anko.

"Actually by my logic he was probably pissed off at something to make a large explosion like this. As all of the others he they were only viewable for at least two seconds." Everyone looked at Shino with WTF looks of varying levels yet strangely enough Anko kind of looked turned on. Tazuna cleared his throat to get the shinobi's attention.

"Can we go to the bridge as every minute is a minute that could go to building the bridge." The shinobi nodded and the group left to the bridge in silence. When they arrived at the bridge there as a thick mist and people laying on the ground dead, dying, unconscious, or injured. Tazuna ran to a man that was hobbling away from the bridge. "W-what happened here?"

"A-a d-demon attacked." With that he collapsed in an undignified pile at Tazuna's feet. Kakashi and Anko were tense as laughter could be herd in the mist. The mist cleared a bit and two figures could be seen standing at the end of the bridge. The taller one was shirtless with blue camo slacks and black shinobi sandals along with white and blue camo arm warmers. He had bandages around his neck and lower face like Kakashi's mask short spiky brown hair and a slanted and sideways Kiri headband. Thought the most noticeable feature was the large zanbato on his back. Next to him was a boy with black hair tied up in a clothed bun and his face was covered by a hunter nin mask from Kiri. He was wearing a battle kimono and shinobi sandals and was standing silent and calm next to the swordsman.

So the great sharingan no Hatake Kakashi had to call in for the snake mistress no less, and you seem to have replaced one of your brats with an Aburame as well. Should have replaced duck butt as well he's still shaking from a little bit of KI. That would be a fatal mistake!" Suddenly they were surrounded by six water clones of Zabuza. Then Sasuke moved while pushing chakra to his feet and destroyed the clones.

"I'm shaking... with excitement." Kiba decided to speak up in a victorious laugh.

"Ha, I called it, the Uchiha is gay, he's excited at the sight of Zabuza!" Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching as Kiba laughed before Sasuke turned to him and flicked his nose with a glare. Kiba glared back before his eyes widened then he threw the Uchiha to the floor and turned while throwing up his right arm. A second later his arm and shoulder had five senbon in them while Kiba only gave a grunt of pain. He suddenly called out shocking the genin and Tazuna with his response. "What the hell did you do to my arm, it feels like lead!" Kakashi's eye narrowed and pulled the senbon out of Kiba's arm muttering to him to massage the arm a bit as the nerves were tightened. Suddenly the mist thickened hiding the two nin then a barrage of senbon came down on the Konoha nin forcing them to split up the genin going one way the jounin going the other. The genin ere surrounded by a dome of mirrors of what appeared to be ice when a calm voice spoke out to them.

"Your fates have been sealed as for the moment you entered the dome escape is impossible." The image of the fake hunter nin entered all of the mirrors each wielding senbon between their knuckles. "If you would be so kind as to tell me the names of my opponents."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aburame Shino."

"Kiba." Sasuke and Shino narrowed their eyes then they noticed the lack of a small white puppy by the name of Akamaru. Instantly realizing his plan Sasuke and Shino got into defensive positions back to back with Kiba. Shino noticed that Kiba's hands seemed to be wooden then he noticed the slight movement in his coat then gave a tiny smirk... er that is... um if anyone could see it. Slowly Kiba's features became slightly more feral as he activated his jutsu."Uchiha, toss a pill to my mouth my arms still feel heavy." Nodding as he remembered this plan was suggested by Kakashi-sensei back in Konoha a few weeks ago. he pulled a soldier pill from a pouch and threw it to Kiba's mouth but missed and it rolled away into the mist. He then threw another one and this time it reached his mouth and Kiba felt a boost on his energy and chakra. Kiba whispered to Sasuke and Shino so as not to give up their plan. "I need you guys to but me some time Uchiha start with your fire and see if you can melt the ice. Shino use your beetles to... um what can your beetles do?" The other two genin sweat dropped as this question was asked.

"My kikachu beetles eat chakra or could swarm and chew the flesh off of a person as well. Logically when Sasuke-san finishes trying to melt the mirrors my beetles would drain the chakra out of them to be sure they stay out." The three nodded in agreement then had to dodge a barrage of senbon each getting a few hits. Then Sasuke went through a few hand seals then called out.

"Fire style: Great fireball jutsu!" He then launched a large stream of fire slightly melting the mirrors. Then as the fire stopped a swarm of beetles latched onto the mirrors and drained the chakra forcing the nin to release the jutsu to preserve his chakra. Who had went through a few seals of his own and called out a jutsu.

"Water style: Thousand needles of death!" Then just as the name implied a thousand of water needles appeared and hit the Uchiha and Aburame knocking them both unconscious. He looked over to Kiba and saw him smirking confusing the hunter nin greatly. "Why are you smirking, are you not afraid to die? It was quite obvious the were the fighters not you seeing as you staid back. Not only that but they had clan techniques to fall back on, and you don't."

"Ha, that's where you are wrong my full name is Inuzuka Kiba. Not only that but you seem to not realize that Inuzukas are never alone as they have their canine companions to rely on. Let's go Akamaru! Fang passing fang!" Suddenly Kiba's jacket fell off to reveal wooden arms in the sleeves and his hinds in a seal. Then he leaped up and rotated and turned into a giant drill. Then the nin noticed one just like it then realized what happened then got hit with the technique breaking four ribs his left arm and fracturing his hip bone. He then heard the chirping of birds and his eyes widened.

"Zabuza-sama."

* * *

**Earlier with the jounin**

When the genin moved away from their location the jounin grew concerned while Kakashi revealed his sharingan until they were forced to move or be bisected by a large zanbato. "I would suggest you worry about yourselves before your genin. Though you may rest in peace knowing that they died painlessly as Haku is rather soft." Zabuza's gruff voice came from all directions so as to keep the Konoha nin guessing his position. Then his blade came at Anko in a downward slash, but she crouched down and in a display of flexibility wrapped a leg around Zabuza's sword handle and arm. With his blade held down Kakashi came in and stabbed Zabuza's arms with kunai knives to make them useless. Anko unwrapped herselk while slashing Zabuza's legs cutting his calves only for Zabuza to turn into water.

"Water clone! Kakashi behind you!" Kakashi immediately jumped back avoiding a blast of water before a shout was heard behind him.

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" A large dragon loomed over a figure in the mist and launched itself at Kakashi only to hit a log. Zabuza was dumb founded 'what the hell'. "Where the fuck did you get the log? Were surrounded by fucking water!"

"Do not doubt the power of the log. For if one believes, the log will come." Came the most serious voice anyone has ever heard from Kakashi. Zabuza only had a WTF look wondering what the hell happened. Then he found himself wrapped up by a large snake that quickly crushed Zabuza, but only got water. The summons dismissed itself while a fireball was seen in the distance. Then Kakashi jumped back only to get cut across the side. A silence took the bridge then Kakashi whipped out a scroll from his vest slidding some blood from his wound and did a few hand signs. "Summoning jutsu: Earth style: Fanged pursuit!" The mist slowly faded to reveal Zabuza being held down by dogs. The blood trailing down his arm proving that he is the real one. "Well Zabuza it was fun but I should really finish up. Be grateful for out of the thousands of tech iques I've copied or learned... this is my only original jutsu." He went through some hand signs when his hand was enveloped in lightning. "Lightning style: Lightning blade!" He charged at Zabuza intent on finishing him.

* * *

**Earlier with Naruto**

Naruto and his guide finally arrived at Gato's mansion when Naruto reached up and snapped the man's neck. Then using the pressure from his chakra alone crushed the gates and walked through. He slowly but surely strode through the mansion killing thugs and freeing slaves on his way. Finally after half a hour of walking he made it to Gato's office. He kicked down the door and saw the midget sitting behind a large desk in a fluffy chair while his personal guards were standing behind him. Naruto grinned at Gato who was trembling unable to speak from the pressure in the room one of his guards stabbed himself with his sword to get away. Naruto swung his naginata and the spear head swung out with the chain cutting the mans head off while wrapping around Gato. He yanked on the pole forcing Gato over the desk when he found himself impaled on Naruto's retractable spear. He pulled the mans head close and whispered into his ear. "In my life I have been beaten and tortured, and I've even became a follower of a demon lord Jashin-sama. But in all of those circumstances I have never been more disgusted than I have been by you." Then Gato died with a look of shock and fear on his face while Naruto simply dragged him along on his chain and jumped out of a window tree hopping to the bridge.

The scene he arrived to would normally be good as the missing nin and his apprentice were both beaten, but this wasn't necessary. So using sonido he disappeared in the sound of static and a slight booming noise and grabbed Kakashi's wrist before he impaled anyone. "This fight is over as Gato has died and therefore they no longer have to kill the bridge builder. In fact here is the midget here." Naruto hefted hie weapon and Gato landed between Zabuza and Kakashi. Zabuza smirked at the look on Gato's face obviously pleased with the results until a scream of pain flew out on the bridge. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock. 'Haku!' Immediately the mist cleared revealing Sasuke standing over a dead hunter nin with a bloody kunai only to get a punch in the face by Kiba and get swarmed by beetles when they left Sasuke was knocked out. The summoned dogs dismissed themselves seeing the conflict was ove while Zabuza ran over to Haku's body.

Naruto deactivated his resurreccion form while he walked over to Zabuza and Haku. He silently cut his hand and drew Jashin's emblem on the bridge around Haku's body and then around himself. Then he drew three lines connecting the symbols then he collected Haku's blood and drew three more lines going across the first three. He laid down and began the ritual. Zabuza was about to attack Naruto for tampering with Haku's body only for Shino to put his hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. For it would go against logic to disturbed Naruto while doing his ritual. He almost killed the Hokage for disturbing him, but you shouldn't worry about... Haku-san was it? Unlike his usual rituals where he sacrifices the soul of someone to the demonic lord Jashin this one he asks Jashin to guide the soul to Kami for judgement. If all goes well he will be given paradise and reunited with loved ones.

Zabuza simply nodded and muttered his final words to Haku under his breath, and for the first time since he slaughtered that academy class he cried. As he cried it started to snow as if Haku was comforting Zabuza while he slowly stopped crying. Kakashi looked over to Shino with a small look of questioning. "So how long does this ritual take place?"

"About eight hours long since Jashin has to escort the soul to Kami. Usually if it's just Jashin judging souls the ritual would take twelve hours. This is one of the few draw backs to this whole religion." Kakashi nodded wit a sigh and walked over to Anko.

"Do you want to stand guard over Naruto until he finishes up?"

"Yeah sure you guys go rest up I'll stay behind."

"Alright... Shino, Kiba! Go tie up Sasuke and bring him to the house, but don't let him out of your sight."

* * *

**Three days later**

The bridge was finally complete and so it was time for the Konoha nin to go home. Though they have an extra nin coming with them to ask for employment from the Hokage. Inari was in tears while waving goodbye to the the Konoha shinobi as they took off tree hopping towards their home village. The entire time Naruto was glaring at Sakura while Zabuza Glared at Sasuke who had a smug smirk on his face thinking he was justified in killing the 'enemy'. Anko was wondering if Naruto wanted to go out drinking when they got back, and Kakashi was miraculously reading his Icha Icha. Finally after a few hours they managed to get to Konoha and were just walking into the Hokage's office when a full squad of ANBU surrounded Zabuza. "Maa you don't need to attack the man he's in grieving and wants to join the ranks." Came the lazy drawl of Kakashi causing the ANBU to relax until one suddenly pulls a tanto and cuts Naruto's head off causing the genin, except Hinata and Shino, to go into shock the jounin restrain the man. But everyone froze when Naruto's headless body stooped down and picked up his head and place it on his neck then his finger glowed red and he used it to seal his neck in place. Then he grinned and waved off the jounin and ANBU off the man and pulled him to his feet. Then shocked everyone when he hugged the man as if he was family that he hasn't seen in months. Then he backed off and then took off the ANBU's mask revealing a grinning Yari.

"Well damn gaki I think you're losing you edge. Therefore your punishment is to go down to T&I and have Ibiki and his apprentice practice their new torture techniques on you. Then when your shit has been fucked up and you're missing body parts you'll have to train with those fuck heads Gai and Lee for twenty four hours straight." Everyone in the room either sweat dropped or face planted from the interactions of the two Jashinists. Then they heard a cough coming from behind the desk only to find the Hokage waiting patiently.

"Hatake report."

"Yes, well we were on our way when we were attacked by the demon brothers where my team decided to continue the mission. Then we encountered Momochi Zabuza where we engaged only for him to be rescued by a fake hunter nin." The cloud over Zabuza's head darkened at the mention of the hunter nin. "Then I sent a message for back up since Zabuza is a powerful man. From there Anko and squad eight came in and there was a little drama between Sakura and Naruto. Then Naruto went for a walk while the next morning we headed to the bridge when Zabuza and his apprentice attacked. Naruto prevented me killing Zabuza then provided Gato's dead body. a few minutes later Sasuke killed a Zabuza's accomplice for no reason other than his own foolish pride. So I recommend a session with Ibiki for Sasuke as well."

"Very well ANBU escort Uchiha Sasuke to Ibiki and let him know that pride needs to be forgotten in the field."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." One of the ANBU grabbed Sasuke and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Now then, I managed to hear Momochi Zabuza wishes to become a Konoha shinobi... Very well but you must also go to Ibiki for a debriefing and a three month probationary period. Also if a man named Danzo approaches you do not accept anything from him and kill any shinobi with blank masks with a 'ne' symbol on it. Now everyone is dismissed except Naruto." Everyone slowly left the office and Naruto silently... well err _*sorry*_... stood there and waited for whatever was going to happen. Finally everyone left and Sarutobi pulled out a pipe and lit it taking a large puff. "I have gotten reports that Tsunade has been spotted heading to Tanzuka Town. She'll be there sometime after the chunin exams, and I was wondering if you would want to go find her and try to get you speech back and possibly convince her to come back to Konoha."

Naruto suddenly in a rare act of showing his age of twelve hugged the old man. A few tears coming from his lone eye as the older man hugged him back knowing how important this to the boy and let him cry. Secretly Hiruzen was relieved that he got a break from paperwork. Eventually Naruto let go and gave the old Hokage a smile then left the office. Only for him to walk right into Yari who gave Naruto a grin. "Now you didn't think I was fucking joking earlier did you? Well you were wrong, now let's get going, come on hustle you dumb shit."

* * *

**Alright that is chapter four. also in case some of you were wondering Anko is fifteen. There was also a little show of The elders punishment as they were tortured for two weeks straight alright. Now about my last update this story will keep going for a good while yet. Also have you noticed that there are not that many stories were Haku dies and Zabuza lives. Please review how am I supposed to know what's good in the story and what isn't if people don't tell me. And before you ask NO HAREM... Because I refuse there are way to many of those. Plus do you think Yari should get a pairing? let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Training Ground Eight**

We currently find our favorite cultist with his team at their training grounds waiting for their sensei who for is strangely late. Naruto was getting restless and this was proven when he snared a rabbit and was mutilating it thus making Hinata faint and Shino slightly queasy. This was the seen that their sensei Kurenai walked into making her wonder if all Jashinist were like this.

* * *

**Land of Snow**

"ACHOO! Someone must have talking of my fucking awesomeness."

"Hidan I don't think anyone thinks you could be awesome. Now stop cutting up the rabbit and let's go."

"Fuck no Kakuzu... um... Kakuzu you do realize there is a fucking cock in your name. Hahaha!"

Hidan was laughing so hard the bunny he was mutilating fell from his hands. He also didn't see the tendrils closing in on him until they stabbed him through his torso in ten different spots.

"Fuck you Cock-uzu you dumb mother fucker!"

* * *

**In T&I Department  
**

"ACHOO! Fucking damn it right in the rabbit! Now I got to find a different fucking rabbit to cut up."

"Yari you're kind of freaking some of the new recruits out."

"Sorry your royal fucking highness. I got bored so I needed something to cut up, and those old fuckers from the council were released yesterday."

* * *

**Back with Team Eight  
**

"Hello team sorry I'm late but I had to get you these." Kurenai held out three slips of paper which Shino and Naruto took. "Shino-kun could you wake Hinata-chan up for me?" Shino walked up to Hinata and shook he lightly making her stretch and get up only to get face to face with Shino making her blush until he backed up. "Hinata-chan come here and take a slip. Now these are for the Chunin Exams and are optional so if you don't think you are ready don't feel ashamed. That only means you have to work harder for the next ones." Naruto raised his hand and did a few signs. "Yes Naruto-kun there will be fights to the death in the second test so don't worry."

"Kurenai-sensei I was wondering what kind of tests are there?"

"I'm sorry Shino-kun I'm not allowed to talk about the test but I can tell you the proctors. For the first test is Morino Ibiki the head of T&I. Then it's Mitarashi Anko for the second exam who is also second in command in the T&I. For the third exam Gekko Hayate Konoha's greatest swordsman though his disease is a bit troubling for him. Alright you guys have today off to train on your own and think on if you want to go dismissed."

The three genin walked off only Naruto decided to go and see if he could fuck with some of the other rookies. With a menacing grin he took to the trees heading into the village. Eventually he found team seven seeing Sakura he lost his grin only for it to come back when some kid made fun of her forehead. She started to chase after the kid with Kiba following to make sure the kid survives. Eventually the kid ran into a teen wearing a black theater suit and a black hood with cat ears and purple face paint on. _**(**__**Okay people I kind of think the whole make up thing is over used)** _He was wearing a Suna headband and had a large bandaged bundle on his back that Naruto grinned at knowing it's a puppet probably filled with sharp pointy objects and poisons. Then a little behind him was a blond girl with four pigtails and a battle dress(?) and fishnet leggings and her Suna headband around her neck. She had a large battle fan on her back He looked on to a tree and noticed Sasuke in it and a red headed kid with a red tattoo in kanji for love on his forehead. He was wearing dark clothes and a gourd strapped to his back and his Suna headband on the leather strop holding his gourd. _**(You know what they look like)**_

"Hey kid watch where you're going. I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson don't I."

"Hey it was an accident and it was my fault really."

"Shut up pinky I wasn't talking to you."

He was about to punch the kid when he suddenly found a sword at his neck. But what scared the teen more was the guy behind the sword. Naruto's lone blue eye moved to the kid making him drop him. The black clad teen backed off next to his blond teammate making her scoff at him. "Are you really scared of this guy? Sometimes you really are pathetic Kankuro."

"B-but Temari he's that guy I was telling you about. Naruto the Hollow Swordsman here look in this bingo book." He handed Temari a small black book that had a page marked inside of it. As she looked into it her jaw kept falling lower and lower until Naruto thought her jaw would fall off.

"There is no way he could survive that, no one could." Naruto held out his hand towards Temari as if to ask for the book. She handed it to him silently looking at him warily. Naruto went to the marked page in the book and gave a blood thirsty grin.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto (The Hollow Swordsman)

Affiliation: Genin of Konoha (Follower of cultist god Jashin)

Rank: A

Affinities: Unknown

Skills: Master in kenjutsu and uses specialized jutsu. No further information known.

Appearance: Blond spiked hair and one blue eye. Left eye covered by eye patch and a scar reading demon. Three red whisker marks on each cheek and no tongue. He has slash and stab scars all over his torso to go with his scar reading kitsune on his right pectoral and nine on his left arm. He wears a black haori with the sleeves torn off and a white outline of a diamond on his back with a white kanji for nine inside of it. He has an orange sash holding the haori closed at the waist and holing his sword as well. he has black cargo pants and black steel toed boots with a kunai holster on both thighs.

Side notes: He has survived getting his head chopped off and stabs to the heart. Said to be able to increase his power with a transformation caused by his sword.

Naruto looked over the date and saw that it was entered a few days ago. 'Wonder who entered this into the book.' Naruto tossed the book back and was about to leave when the red headed kid came down from the tree.

"What's your name?" Naruto looked over to the boy and opened his mouth showing off the missing tongue. Seeing this Kankuro decided to tell him before he killed someone.

"G-Garra his name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto... you interest me." What happened next scared the two older Suna nin out of their wits... Naruto gave Garra the finger only for the genin to use his sand to tear it off. Only to be shocked when Naruto picked up his finger and flicked Garra's nose like a dog. He placed his finger back onto his hand and used Kyuubi's chakra to heal it. Then he left towards the Hokage tower to get answers about the bingo book.

* * *

**Hokage tower  
**

"Do you need something Naruto-kun?" Naruto stepped into the Hokage's through the window shaking his head he lifted up his hand and made some signs. Hiruzen's eyes narrowed at the mention of bingo book. He put his hand on a seal engraved into the desk that was linked to the secretary's desk. "Hito**_ (Just a filler OC)_** would you bring me a new bingo book." Not ten seconds later a nondescript chunin entered the room with a book and handed it to the Hokage then left. The old man opened the book to the page then narrowed his eyes. "You do realize the council will probably demand you give your power to Sasuke-kun right. Naruto sighed with a nod and was about to leave when he turned and walked over to a chair and sat down. "Something the matter Naruto?" All he got in response was a finger pointing to the door and as if it was magic the door opened and Hito entered.

"Hokage-sama there has been a request for you and Naruto-san to come to the council chambers."

"Thank you Hito you may go now."

"Right away Hokage-sama."

"Well let's go and humor the council for now. Oh and please if a civilian council member pisses you off more than anything go ahead and kill him, but only one." Naruto grinned sadistically making Hiruzen wonder if he should have said that. It took them a few minutes to reach the chambers and when they did the room was silent. Naruto's grin got wider when he saw a certain pink haired man amongst the civilians who had a smug smirk. An extremely tired looking Danzo stood up to address the council.

"Now that everyone is here we may begin. Uzumaki Naruto we have reports of you being part of the cult of Jashinism and said religion gave you power. Would you please give us a demonstration." Naruto looked over to the Hokage who had simply nodded with a smirk. Naruto took out his zanpakuto slowly, the sound of blade against sheath rang out in the room. Naruto bit his thumb and wrote out the command. Massacre... Jashin-sama! With it written he brought his blade down absorbing the blood and entered Jashin mode. The chakra he was emitting pushing the civilians down while the clan heads were swearing. Naruto smirked then shocked the group by speaking.

"And now I can actually speak I simply wish for you dip shits to listen to the crimes of a certain fuck tard in this room. When I was a fucking five year old I was being chased down by a mob of asshole civies and possibly a few bitch ass shinobi. This was normal, but the results were not, for that time they took my fucking eye my tongue and gave me these scars. The pain was fucking excruciating and that was the day I decided to join my brothers and sisters in the glorious worship of Jashin-sama. The leader of said mob is in this very room." As he spoke the clan heads became disgusted even the king of stoicism Aburame Shibi was pissed. The pressure in the room shifted and moved don on one pink haired Haruno. Then a booming sound with a little static and Naruto disappeared only to reappear behind the pink man. Only for the man's head to explode making Naruto giggle happily. "See I told you old man my awesomeness cannot be handled by normal men or women for their heads will explode."

"Alright Naruto-kun could you stop scaring the civilians."

"Sorry old man couldn't help it. That was seven years over due." Koharu decided they should move on spoke up.

"Can we now move on to the real reason we called this meeting. We saw your bingo book entry and want you to give Uchiha Sasuke the powers of a Jashinist to assure him we are helping him towards his goal and lessen the chances of him leaving."

"Fuck that shit you old bag of bones. As much I would love to give Jashin-sama another follower the fucker wont be able to do it." He ignored the cries of outrage coming from the civies. "Jashin-sama will only accept those who are willing to give up their goals if he commands it. The Uchiha fucker would probably not since my lord rewards those who help his subjects. Uchiha Itachi indirectly brought me to Jashin-sama since he used to be one of the more competent of the ANBU guards I had and helped me into the bookstore one day and I went through the religion section and saw a man looking through a book on cults inside I found an entry on Jashinism. Uchiha Itachi is on the list of do not kill or seriously maim list. Though we're allowed to defend ourselves if he attacks us." Danzo stood up.

"Then teach the boy your techniques."

"Hell fucking no You can suck a cock you fuck head. You can't make me do shit and that pisses you off don't it? Then there is the fact there is nothing you can do to me to force me into something."

"Oh how about your team?" Danzo ignored the looks he got from Shibi, Hiashi, and the Hokage along with the other clan heads.

"You wouldn't risk it because now that you openly threatened to harm clan heirs if an attack happens it would easily be traced back to you. Don't bother hiring outside help Kurenai sensei is a jounin for a reason so she could spot hired help a mile away. Not to mention my abilities in torture and interrogation since I've been getting lessons from Anko and Yari-sensei."

"Hm what about Anko? Not many would miss the absence of the student of a traitor." The pressure immediately came back along with an insane mount of KI all baring down on Danzo while the civilians passed out and the clan heads were struggling to breath. 'Incredible the boy can do this to the clan heads and not even aim it at them. So much power and potential... Hiruzen he will be mine.' Naruto felt the chakra spike in Danzo's right eye that felt eerily similar to Kakashi's left eye. Then he felt it, a pull on his mind and chakra only for him to hear whispers from Jashin-sama all he needed to know. He did the thing Danzo didn't expect... he laughed.

"HAHAHA you think you can use that fucked up implant to control me?! You really are an old fucking fool if you think genjutsu even if it's from that thrice damned mangekyo sharingan could affect me! Go on Danzo show everyone the fake ass eye and the arm you fucking got put in you. Show everyone how you treat your fucking founders. Like the fucking DNA of Senju Hashirama in your arm and the sharingan eyes put into it as well." The Hokage's eyes narrowed at Danzo having also felt the small chakra spike from Danzo.

"Danzo remove your bandages for us to see." Danzo slowly stood then he snapped his fingers and a smoke bomb went off and the sounds of fighting and hysterical laughing surrounded the room. After a while the smoke hadn't cleared and someone Naruto was getting impatient so he flared some of his wind chakra clearing the smoke towards the open door and the window out in the hall. The smoke had cleared and it was revealed that their were bodies of ANBU only their masks were blank and had a 'Ne' on them. The clan heads had a few around their feet while Naruto was lazily sitting on a pile of fifteen bodies and had at least fifty kunai, twenty shuriken, and three tantos sticking out of his body with an axe buried into his neck while his naginata rested in the skull of man in the pile. He was drenched in blood and burn marks and was that a bone sticking out of his leg. Naruto looked up to the old man and reached out his arms with an innocent look on his face.

"How 'bout a hug old man?" The queasy look on the man's face as too much for Naruto and he lost it the axe in his neck wiggling dangerously as he laughed. "Hahaha OW fucking hell!" Suddenly a chunin entered the room with a scroll.

"Hokage-sama there... what the fuck, how the fucking, why the fuck, when the fucking... FUCK!" Akamichi Choza leaned over to his longtime friend Yamanaka Inoichi and whispered into his ear.

"Well, he certainly understands the diversity of the word." Both men laughed at the joke, stopping when the man finally got a hold of himself. Clearing his throat he bowed to the Hokage and handed him a scroll.

"Hokage-sama a message from the Raikage." The Hokage gave the chunin a nod as the clan heads sat down since they weren't dismissed. A few minutes passed and the Hokage pulled out a pipe to calm his nerves. After a few puffs he looked over to the clan heads and was silently grateful the civilians were knocked out. Naruto was silently ripping the weapons out of his body rather brutally while his wounds healed more like regenerated with his release turned off as he finished up and sheathed his zanpakuto. His mask and cloak disappeared into nothing while he sat back down on the pile of corpses.

"The village of Kumo has gone under a change of leadership with the third Raikage's son's teamed up and killed him. The eldest son A is now the fourth Raikage and wants to retry a new treaty. One of the biggest perks is the offer of helping our jinchuriki gain full control over the biju's chakra much like their own jinchuriki have. They wish to for their shinobi to be able to travel through the Land of Fire and are willing to allow our shinobi through the Land of Lightning. They are wishing for a missions trade as well and one of the most important things... they are willing to do a birthing trade." Gasps entered the room as birthing trades are rarely done and are usually done when someone is desperate. A birthing trade is when both sides offers a male of importance and a female of importance as well. they have the men impregnate the other countries women to provide a child to start a clan. Shibi spoke out with his calm monotone.

"Who do they wish to send forward."

"Darui Kumo's prodigy and now only user of black lightning. As for the women they are sending Nii Yugito. They also are willing to give us ten lightning jutsu three C, B, and A-rank jutsu, and one S-rank jutsu. Not to mention information on a group of S-rank criminals that has popped up with Uchiha Itachi inside." These terms made the clan heads gasp once more as these were very good offers from Kumo as they are a very proud village. "All in favor of accepting say aye."

"Aye." The vote was unanimous and Naruto was just sitting there awkwardly. He looked over to the Hokage as if asking to leave and enjoy the rest of his day.

"You're all dismissed... ANBU clean this mess up."

* * *

**Next day  
**

Naruto was bored. Nobody has had the stones to attack him and he had two days until the chunin exams started. Then he remembered a certain snake mistress so he headed to a dango stand reasoning she would eventually drop by. When he arrived he was relieved he wouldn't have to wait as she was already there. He walked in and sat down in the booth across from her with a grin. Anko looked up and saw the object of her thoughts, she was trying to figure out her feelings for anyone because of the betrayal of her sensei she barely let her current friends into her life. So she settled for a smile and looked into his lone eye and saw very well hidden pain, and it was almost like looking into a mirror. Her life was difficult seeing as the village is quick to judge people for another person's crimes. "So what do want?" Naruto grinned and held up a hand sign.

(Nothing much just stopped in to say hi.)

"Well hello, is that it or are you gonna get some dango?" Naruto shrugged then pat his haori looking for his wallet until a click was heard along with a wet sloshing sound. Naruto looked kind of pissed off then he opened his cloak some to reveal his spear extended slightly and stabbed through his leg. He reached over and yanked the spear out of his leg slightly getting some on Anko's dango. Anko simply shrugged and ate the dango making Naruto raise his eyebrow then gave a bloodthirsty grin. Anko returned it in full, he made some signs again.

(Enjoying yourself?)

"Very much actually your blood is delicious remember." Naruto smirked then he retracted the spear and put it back into his haori.

(Maybe they should make a new blood glaze for your dango?)

"Only if it's yours Na-ru-to-kun." Instead of the blush she was hoping for Naruto only smirked.

(Maybe you can get some if go on a date with me.)

"Oh using bribery are we?" Naruto grinned at her.

(Only if you see it that way. I want to see it as a perk in going on that date.) Anko smirked back at him.

"Well I guess that is a better way to see it... Pick me up at my place at six." With that she got up and ran out the door to look for Kurenai and get ready. Then he realized that she left him with the bill he sighed and shook his head. Naruto looked up to see the owner of the dango shop standing over him.

"I saw what was happening. Just remember that if you hurt her I will chop you up and scatter your remains across the globe." Naruto smirked at the man and made a sign knowing the tattoo on the man's shoulder is and older ANBU tattoo.

(I'd be more concerned for my health in the end. Even if I did hurt her she would tie me up and relieve stress.) The man laughed and limped away revealing a prosthetic leg to Naruto showing why he wasn't a shinobi anymore. Naruto put down some money and left the building and headed towards his apartment to go prepare for the night.

* * *

**Later that night**

Naruto was wearing a red dress shirt and a pair of black pants he... convinced a merchant to give him. He was standing outside Anko's house waiting for her to answer the door. Soon she opened the door and he gulped and thanked Jashin-sama for his good fortune. Anko was wearing a one strapped blue dress that ended at her knees. The dress hugged her curves but didn't restrict her movement her hair was in a low bun probably done by Kurenai and she had simple strapless shoes. Naruto smirked and offered his arm which she gladly accepted and they walked off. They walked up to a one story building that Anko immediately recognized as the most expensive but greatest restaurant in the Land of Fire. She and her friends all compiled their mission pay of A and a few S-ranked missions from an entire year and got Yugao in for her birthday with one guest of her choice. She glanced over to Naruto wondering how he manged to get them in. Then as they walked in he merely glared at the clerk and he brought them to a table. Then it hit her he forced their way into the restaurant until a man in a suit walked into the room and immediately walked to their table.

"Ah Naruto-san I hope the workers haven't been any problems. Now you must be the lovely Anko I've heard about. Now before you go worrying about prices I can assure you that for you to tonight is all free. I owe Naruto for saving my daughter from an attempted rape." Naruto waved him off and the man bowed out and walked off. The two had as good a conversation a mute and a torture specialist could have. When they finished eating Naruto and Anko left the building and walked through a nearby forest confusing Anko until they arrived at a water fall which Naruto pulled Anko around and went behind said waterfall. Inside was a small clearing surrounded by ring of tall rocks that had a small trickle of water falling along it and at the center of the clearing was a blanket and a small basket. He sat her don by the basket and sat across from her and opened the basket and pulled out a bottle of wine and a couple wine glasses. He poured them both a glass but before they drank he put a small drop of his blood into both and they drank up.

"So why did you put you blood into the wine?" Naruto smirked and made a few signs.

(My blood has healing properties which will make it impossible to get drunk if consumed. This is so we can enjoy the wine without getting shit faced.) Anko grinned and it turned into a small smirk.

"Oh don't trust yourself to not take advantage of me while I'm drunk?" Naruto wasn't fazed in the slightest.

(No just wish to enjoy your company but if you wish to get drunk then go on ahead. Though if anything I would be afraid of you taking advantage of little old me.) Naruto smirked at her blush then pulled out a plate with two sticks of red tinted dango. (Blood glazed dango for your enjoyment mistress.) Naruto gave a small mock bow of his head and grinned at her staring at the dango with stars in her eyes. She laid down and put her head in his lap and said in a sing song voice.

"Feed me Naruto-kun." He smirked and picked one up and brought it down to her lips and she ate the dumpling up enjoying the taste of the blood mixed with her little slice of heaven. he fed her another and for the rest of the night they remained in the clearing and eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Next Day  
**

Woke up first and he picked Anko up bridal style and brought her home and found her spare key and brought her to bed. He tucked her in and left a note and left the home after locking it back up. He never noticed that she woke up halfway there and went back to sleep in his arms. He went to go meet up with his team and plan for tomorrow's exam knowing that it would probably piss him off greatly. As he moved towards training ground eight Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana were arriving at Anko's place hoping to get all of the details from the youngest member of their little group. As soon as the door opened Kurenai being the motherly type she was drilled her with questions along the lines of was he polite, did he try anything, and did they use protection. The last one made Anko blush before she was rescued by Yugao and asked if she enjoyed herself.

"Kami he is perfect. He didn't go beyond anything I allowed him but didn't allow me to push him around. He was kind and at he same time retained his bloodthirsty attitude. He took me to that one restaurant we got Yugao into only for free for saving the managers daughter from thugs. Then we went to this clearing behind a waterfall and brought this amazing wine and he added a drop of his blood to keep us sober and enjoy the wine and our company. He fed me dango and we fell asleep then he woke up and carried me home this morning and locked the place up and left." Kurenai was nodding in approval while the other two giggled while they continued their talk.

* * *

**All right that is chapter five a small little filler basically but also a little plot. Danzo disappeared and Kumo wants a treaty. Naruto has a sick sense of humor and FUCK! HAHAHA If you have seen the boondock saints you would understand the humor in that scene better than some. Also I'm going to be starting another story only it's going to be straight Naruto. He will become godly and he is an IWA SHINOBI... hell fucking yeah! Kurotsuchi pairing with a little dark stuff to start out. please read when it comes out which will at least be within the next month. Review please and get me a picture of Naruto release and not released form.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Team eight walked into room 301 with his team two hours early knowing that they could easily skip over any preliminary and scope out the competition easier if they know who all enters. Naruto sat down and contemplated on all of the chaos he could cause in these exams in the name of Jashin-sama and of course for the sake of enjoying himself. Then he felt it, a small spark of power steadily heading towards the academy. Normally he would ignore it, but this power was possibly on par with him so he tried to trace the power until it walked in the room with two people following him. The power was concealed inside a teen five foot ten wearing an Ame headband holding his long brown hair that went to his shoulders from covering his emerald green eyes. He had a grey leather version of the armor that Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama are often depicted wearing and wood geta sandals. His two teammates were wearing the regular jumpsuits that are often seen in Ame only theirs were brown and grey respirators.

When the teen saw Naruto he grinned and nodded towards him making Naruto do the same. When the teen turned to sit Naruto saw the katana at the teen's waist that had a blue sheath and a grey hilt with a tomoe shaped guard. At the base of the hilt was kanji for Susano'o which Naruto would have ignored if Jashin didn't whisper in his ear calling for the death of a soul reaper. Naruto instantly understood and flared his KI directing it at the teen who turned to look at him smirking only to frown when Naruto gave him the finger. Meanwhile Shino and Hinata were left in the dark not understanding Naruto's seemingly random actions Naruto sat in a desk waiting for the exam to start. Almost two hours later the other rookies entered making a scene until an older Konoha genin with silver hair and glasses calmed them down. Taking an interest Naruto crept closer to get a better viewpoint and hear the conversation until the Uchiha asked for info on him. Naruto stepped out from his spot and took an info card from the boy, who called himself Kabuto, and read the card. Naruto made a few gestures to Shino who nodded in return then stepped up to Kabuto pushing up his shades.

"And just how did you manage to collect such information? Mission history, medical history, and an extensive report on his skills. His medical history alone is classified to anyone without the express permission from Naruto or the Hokage himself. Logically you're either a spy or you're well connected." Kabuto pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a smirk.

"My father is the head of the hospital and had me study some past diseases and poison cases. Naruto-kun here came into contact with a lot of poisons so my father got permission from the Hokage to allow him to show me ow his treatments went. Though I think Naruto is a cheater when it comes to healing as he has never been sick and heals from injuries extraordinarily fast. In fact now with his new condition he's practically a walking, talking, and living immortal... well almost. I know a lot of doctors and scientist that would love to pay small fortunes just to test new drugs and such on him, including myself." Naruto suddenly got dollar signs in his eyes as he daydreamed of all of the money he could get for doing drugs in the name of science. Before he could get any ideas Sasuke decided to arrogantly step in.

"Hn, I doubt he could survive getting a cut on his arm."

"YEAH NARUTO-BAKA IS A WEAKLING UNLIKE SASUKE-KUN WHO IS THE BEST!" Screeched Sakura making everyone cover their ears and the Oto nin listening into the conversation start to bleed. In response to the two Naruto smirked and walked over to the soul reaper from earlier. He motioned to his sword and to his heart which also made the reaper smirk.

"Well I guess Susano'o-sama was wrong you hollows are pretty eager to die." He drew his zanpakuto and aimed to stab him in the heart making everyone's eyes widen in surprise. "Die you Jashinist scum!" Cried the teen and plunged to blade into Naruto's heart making some scream and others faint. The sword was pulled out with a wet splatter of blood. He wiped the blood off on Naruto's haori who to everyone's surprise was still standing and smirking. Shino sighed and palmed his forehead in exasperation and embarrassment.

"Naruto-san I would prefer you didn't make yourself a target for everyone. Logically the challenge of killing someone who can survive a stab to the heart is to good to pass up. Just look at the hungry look you're getting from that Kusa kunoichi. If you start making Anko-san jealous I'm not helping you survive as I'm sure she'll be glad you can survive but feel pain." Naruto paled at the thought of Anko finding a way of torturing him, which she probably could as she is infamous for making people break. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a group of chunin entered the room via body flicker. At the head of the chunin was a jounin who wore the standard T & I department uniform under a black trench coat and hes headband was being used as a bandana and a scarred face. His name was Ibiki Morino infamous for his mental torture abilities. Though these genin probably don't know this except for Naruto who knew him from Yari-sensei and Anko-chan. Naruto grinned and waved to Ibiki and went for a hug after speeding through the crowd. Unfortunately Ibiki had other ideas and knocked him to the floor.

"Naruto, please stop bleeding on the floor. we have an exam to do after all." Everyone sweat dropped at the scene of Ibiki not caring his comrade has a wound in his heart, and some would say he is a heartless bastard XD. Naruto got up, his chest still bleeding though he didn't seem to care while grinning to Ibiki and walked off to join his team. "Alright now I think this is a god time to say it before someone else thinks they can survive a killing blow." Ibiki gave a pointed glare at Naruto who was trying to look innocent but failed because he was cutting himself making Ibiki sigh. "Anyway there will be no fighting unless the proctor give the go ahead. Now I want you all to step forward and collect a test paper and a seating number. The written test of the chunin exams will start shortly."

* * *

**Jounin lounge  
**

The sensei of the rookie genin were sitting and relaxing conversing quietly until the subject of their genin came up. Kakashi spoke up about his team. "My team sucks, Sasuke is the most arrogant person I have ever seen, not even Fugaku was this arrogant. Sakura is a fan girl... enough said. Kiba is my only saving grace as he knows the pecking order." Asuma chuckled and took a drag on his cigarette.

"My team is okay though they could use better motivation to train. After this though I'm certain the exams are going to be a wake up call for the three of them. Choji is like most Akamichi he loves food and friends though he is very kind hearted, when we spar he only defends and never attacks. I had to henge as a missing nin to get him to attack. Shikamaru is your typical Nara a lazy genius though I think he is capable of surpassing his father as he beat pops in a game of shogi. Then there is Ino who while a fan girl is willing to train a bit but she has no stamina. Their team work is decent for genin." Kurenai grinned widely at this knowing her team was awesome. "Well Kurenai are you going to tell us of your team?"

"Well Hinata is still a bit shy though she is breaking that very fast and is getting very proficient in the juken as well in the usage of her byakugan. Shino is a genius in his clans art as he has given his clan even greater strength by allying his clan with other insects like ants, bees, mosquitoes, house flies, fireflies, and dragon flies. Not only that but he had given all of these injections of chakra giving the insects special abilities giving the Aburame clan ore strength. Finally Naruto, well I can't describe him, well actually I can... he's a fucking power house!" The sudden yell of praise made Kakashi and Asuma jump though Kurenai just continued.

"He is already on jounin level and could easily become an ANBU captain if he wanted to. That is without using the fox's chakra or his special move that he has. otherwise he would easily be at kage level. The only problem with him is his need to sacrifice a living person to his god at the very least once every week. Though he is slowly increasing the time period. Not to mention he is some how very charming and romantic if he wants to be even without a tongue. He managed to get Anko to be his girlfriend though if you think about it they are perfect for each other. Anko's blood fetish is well known around the village and Naruto's ability to enjoy masochist pleasure mixed with Anko's sadistic pleasure would end in instant connection."

Kakashi was scribbling notes down a a little red notebook and sealed it away before Kurenai noticed. 'If I can get to Jiraya-sama this could be the best Icha-Icha yet!' Thought Kakashi with a slight nose bleed at the end. Asuma managed to keep his cool but had to take a huge drag of his clan's special tobacco herbs that were packed into his cigarette to calm himself down. He spoke after releasing the smoke. "Well it doesn't matter as none of them might pass the first test."

"Oh and why not?" This came from Kakashi.

"They've got Ibiki as the exam proctor."

"Oh great putting them up against that sadist right off the bat."

"What sadist?" A new voice entered the conversation. The three jounin looked up and saw that Momochi Zabuza had managed to sneak up on them. Zabuza had changed his apparel from his Kiri uniform to clothes that covered his entire body. He had on a grey long sleeved under armor shirt and had black bracers on each wrist. Then he had on a pair of grey camouflaged cargo pants and black combat boots. He also had on the standard Konoha jounin vest with his sword on his back. he still had his bandages on his face only now he had the bottom half of a Kiri hunter nin mask that Kakashi recognized as Haku's. He had a Konoha headband on a grey cloth slanted on his head like his Kiri headband once was.

"The head of T & I Morino Ibiki. He is feared not for his physical torture which is still great, no he is feared for his mental torture skills. As his knowledge of the human brain is so great the Yamanaka clan sometimes come to him with questions. He has this uncanny ability to draw out the fears of even the strongest of men." Kurenai explained making Zabuza give a small whistle.

"Damn, guess I got lucky not to have him question me instead of that Inoichi guy. Hey I think I caught the last of that bit earlier, so did the kid really get with Anko?"

"Yep."

"Damn, lucky bastard." Asuma and Kakashi nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

**Back in the Exam**

After about ten minutes of shuffling around the genin were all seated and waiting patiently for Ibiki to speak. "Now there are some rules for you to know. You will start with a full score of ten points though for every question wrong you will lose points. The tenth questioned will be given at the end of the hour. Also this is a team test as if one of you fail your whole team fails." Ibiki paused for this to sink in for the slower ones. "Now if you are caught cheating you will lose two points so if you get caught five times you will fail and in turn fail your entire team." No one noticed but team eight, Kabuto's team, and the Kusa kunoichi noticed that Ibiki and the chunin were leaking KI to make the chunin hopefuls start to sweat and get even more stressed. "Now show us what excellent shinobi you are, the test starts... now." With a subtle burst of KI the genin quickly flipped over their tests while Naruto immediately realized the true test. So he used his teams modified Morse code.

Seeing as Naruto is mute the team had come up with dozens of ways for Naruto and them to converse which had also managed to become half a game and training. In training it is a way to secure a way of communication in case they are captured and have to relay messages to each other without being caught. As a game well, it is a good way to pass the time and see how it long it takes their sensei could figure out their codes. once Kurenai had brought them into the code breaking division when she couldn't figure it out. Needless to say they got very good a codes and this one in particular was more of a joke but was still Naruto's favorite as to those who knew the original Morse code would only hear profanities.

(I got this idea from reading I spy with my bionic eye by ZenoNoKyuubi)

'Hey Shino, Hinata the real test is to cheat just sit back I've got this... dumb ass mother fucking test.' everyone in the room was sweat dropping at the code. AS for people in the room who knew Morse code heard only 'Bitch ass mother fucking cock sucker fucked shit up... rainbows and unicorns bitch.' Naruto got up and went to a genin whom of which he slammed his head down on the desk and took his test and did so two more times giving the extras to his team. The three sat in silence and waited for an hour until Ibiki spoke up.

"All right the hour is up so pencils down. Now to those who managed to get here there are some rules to give out before the tenth question. Now you will be silent, if you interrupt me while I'm talking I will have you failed immediately. First you will be given the choice of not taking the question, but you will have to leave. Though if you decide to take the question and fail... you will be banned from taking the exams ever again!" Ibiki let that sink in before leaking some more KI than he has been earlier making the genin sweat even more before someone finally gave in. Just like that the dam broke and people left and right were leaving. Hinata seemed to be having another fit of self doubt so Naruto immediately raised his hand shocking many people who knew his reputation of not giving a flying fuck. Only for those same people face vault when he changed from a raised hand into a middle finger to Ibiki. After a couple minutes when no one else left Ibiki simply nodded to himself. "If nobody else will leave then all I have to say is..." The KI suddenly disappeared allowing the genin to breath normally again, "congratulations you have passed the first test."

"Wait a minute what was the tenth question?"

"The tenth question was your decision to remain, as a chunin you will be asked to take a difficult mission. For example you need to steal an important document from an enemy base. You don't know how many enemy shinobi there are or how heavily armed they are. You also have reason to believe the enemy is expecting you and could be walking right into a trap. As a chunin do you have the option of not taking this dangerous mission that you and your comrades would rather live to fight another day? No, there will be missions that seem suicidal if you think on it but you don't think of it. You only think of the goal and achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a chunin shinobi. Those who would sacrifice the lives of their comrades to save their own do not deserve the right to call themselves chunin."

He would have kept speaking until a black ball shot through the window shattering it then two thunks were heard as the ball opened revealing a person. On the cloth it read the sexy but unfortunately taken Mitarashi Anko is here! "All right maggots no time to celebrate yet, for I'm the proctor of the second exams." Naruto sigh and stood up and walked over to Anko. He stopped in front of her and flicked her nose making her blink before he quickly stole a kiss before walking off waving his team over. Leaving a stunned Anko and a confused group of genin until someone spoke up.

"Lucky bastard." Many men nodded in agreement including some females. Anko snapped out of her stupor and grinned before speaking again.

"Alright if you want to continue get to training ground 44 in half an hour." Then when she was done talking she dove out of another window breaking that one to while the other five open window including the first one she broke alone. Ibiki sighed at her antics until he saw the genin still there.

"She meant what she said about being there in half an hour." The genin immediately ran out to find training grounds 44 hoping not to be late.

* * *

**Forest of Death Training Ground 44**

Team eight had just got there when a weight found itself on Naruto's back. "You know it's rude to kiss me and walk off. Now I'm gonna have to get something from you... Hm, how about... oh how about some of that dango you got me?" Naruto smirked and pulled a scroll out of his pouch and opened it and unsealed a box from it and put away the scroll. Opening the box he got on one knee like he was proposing and bowed his head while offering the contents. Anko reached to the box and pulled out a steaming stick of dango and took a bite of the dumpling. She moaned and her eyes rolled into the back of his head as she enjoyed her bloody dango from heaven.

Naruto took one of the dumplings and put it in his mouth and almost ate it until Anko claimed his lips and took half of the dango and ate it. The kiss continued for ten minutes while genin started to arrive and saw the seen. A few observant ones noticed that Naruto's chest had healed but was still bloody until Anko also noticed then grinned. She crouched down and began to lick his torso clean while leaving little love bites on his torso giving the genin a very sexy and kinky sight of a blood drinking goddess licking up a bloody priest of slaughter. When she finished all of the genin and some chunin were in dazes with blood leaking from their noses.

Anko cleared her throat to get everyone's attention on her once more. "All right maggots this forest here is called the forest of death. Otherwise known as the kage's playground as this forest is greatly feared and even ANBU don't like going in here as it's filled with many deadly plants animals and insects that are bigger than normal. Though more importantly this is where you will be spending five days and night inside. Your objective is these scrolls here." She pulled out two scrolls a white one with kanji reading heaven and a brown one with kanji reading earth. "You will be given one of these scrolls and will have to claim it's counter part in the forest. It will not be easy as you must contend with the elements and other teams also looking for scrolls. You must have both scrolls and make it to the tower at the dead center of the forest in five days."

"Are there any rules we need to know of?" Asked a nondescript genin in the back.

"Yes there are, rule one is if a teammate is dead you cannot continue, rule two you cannot pass without both scrolls, rule three do not under any circumstances open the scroll while out in the forest. Other than that this will be a no holds barred competition you can team up, lie, cheat, steal, fight, injure, kill, poison, torture, hell even rape people out there. Also this is your last chance to back out now as there will be no going back while inside." No one left so Anko gave a stack of papers to a chunin to pass out. "Now before you go in I need you to sign these waivers so if something happens to you Konoha and I are not held as responsible for you entered at your own power." After half an hour all of the genin had signed the waivers and were collecting their scroll before heading to their assigned gate around the forest.

Naruto had collected an earth scroll and cut open a hole in his thigh revealing a storage seal on his femur bone which Naruto placed the scroll into and used the fox's chakra to heal the wound. Shino nodded to Naruto knowing that Naruto kept that seal there for important deliveries. Naruto is the best option for delivering important documents as he can take fatal hits and still survive not only that but if he is somehow captured or killed the enemy wouldn't think to search for a seal inside his body. Hinata tried her best not to look when Naruto did it so she wouldn't get sick as the process was very messy as you have to tear out the muscle to get at the bone then the healing heals any scratches or bruises on the bone the regrows the muscle and finally the veins and the skin.

"It would be logical to assume you want to kill as many people as you can, Naruto." Naruto nodded to Shino while the chunin at the gate was throwing up at the sight of self mutilation and healing. Suddenly Anko's voice spoke up through the speakers at the gate.

"Alright you newbs the second test of the chunin exams start in five... four... three... two... one... go!" All of the chunin had already opened the gates and genin charged inside on the word go. Team eight charged in ready to do some hunting though not five minutes later a dragon fly zoomed over to Shino and buzzed around his head. A few seconds later the dragon fly left.

"I have found a team with a heaven scroll. Naruto allow me to take this team down quietly and take the scroll then we can go on your killing spree. it would be logical to secure a way into the tower before doing something foolish." Naruto nodded his head in agreement as he may have been blood thirsty but that didn't mean he was retarded. They traveled for ten minutes until they found their targets, who were genin from Takigakure, and were resting by a river setting up a camp with traps surrounding it. Naruto raised a hand and made a few signs saying they will remain silent until dark. They waited until the three Taki genin were sitting around a fire eating. Naruto signaled to Shino to send in his mosquitoes to inject the three with venom.

Shino's mosquitoes were actually Naruto's gift to him for his birthday claiming that they would be useful for assassinations or even capture and or torture missions. Shino didn't know what Naruto did but the mosquitoes had been blessed by Jashin as Naruto had asked Jashin-sama to give his teammate a gift as a reward for his kindness in his hateful world. Jashin had complied and gave a large swarm of mosquitoes a larger than average chakra system more fit for a rodent like a rat. which for an insect is huge and not only that but an enhanced brain for a great process of thought and a life span of about a year so they can adapt to any changes and lay eggs hatching stronger mosquitoes. They have also been given three different sacs filled with venom that will refill itself using the insect's chakra. One of the venom's are applied by the bug spraying the venom into the target's face which will paralyze the target for an hour. The second is placed by a small stinger just under the mosquitoes mouth that will kill the victim in fifteen minutes, but only if injected into a blood vein directly otherwise the target will only get a fever. The third venom is only usable is the mosquito gets inside the target's body whether it is the mouth, nose, ear, or an open wound. The insect will then explode by overloading its chakra into the sac which will nullify the other venom's inside of it. The third will make the pain receptors of the victim extremely sensitive as a breeze will make it sting and a light punch to the shoulder will feel like a donkey kick.

Shino sent three mosquitoes down to kill the three genin while the three ate silently. The Taki nin suddenly started waving their hands around trying to shoo off the mosquitoes while cursing quietly. Finally they slapped their skin a few time then scratched, and fifteen minutes later the three fell over dead quietly without any source evidence of an injury not even a fever. The mosquitoes came back and crawled into Shino's coat to rest and wait for more orders. Team eight entered the camp avoiding the traps and searched the genin. The finally found the scroll in a seal on the kunoichi's wrist and Naruto put that in his leg too then they set off for some massacres.

* * *

**In the Tower  
**

At the end of the test all three of the rookie genin, team Gai, Kabuto's team, the Suna team, the Oto team and the soul reaper's team from Ame were all there. Some in better conditions than others though Naruto's team, Suna's team, and Ame's team seemed the best off. The Hokage was finishing his speech about the chunin exams true purpose that Naruto didn't care for. A sickly Jounin named Gekko Hayate who was going to proctor the third exams but they had to do a preliminary round now. He asked for people that didn't feel up to fight to leave now, no one left. A large screen appeared on the far wall and went through names at a fast pace and stopped at the name Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi.

(Canon match)

Kakashi took Sasuke off for some hidden reason not that Naruto really cared for the Uchiha. The board went through some more names until it stopped again on two Konoha genin. Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino

(Canon match)

Naruto thought the match was pathetic and sat down knowing he would be there for a while. The board once more shuffled the names until they landed on two more names. Aburame Shino vs Abume Zaku

(Canon match)

Naruto snorted as he knew Shino would keep as many abilities hidden as possible. The board started to shuffle some more then stopped once more. Nara Shikamaru vs Tsuchi Kin

(Canon match)

Naruto sighed as he was getting bored all of the strategic planning was boring there was no action at all. The board had once again switched up to show Subaku no Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi

(Canon match)

Naruto was now so bored he was cutting his pinky finger off and putting it back on. Kurenai just sweat dropped at the action while everyone else scooted away slowly. Finally the board started shuffling again. Tenten vs Subaku no Temari

(Canon match)

The match was boring as well since it was one sided the entire time Naruto sighed and started to play five finger fillet with a kunai. He cut himself a few times and almost lost track of his ring finger as it got chopped. The board rolled again giving the names Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji. The match started as Naruto thought as he had met Neji before and he seemed to hate Hinata with a passion. He threw insult after insult breaking Hinata's confidence down slowly. Eventually Naruto got impatient and leaked a bit of KI at Neji making him look up at Naruto who nudged Shino.

"Neji-san I would ask you for everyone's sake to stop talking and fight. Logically when Naruto gets bored people get seriously injured and grossly maimed. I think we should avoid this at all costs." Naruto grinned while leaking more KI at Neji until Anko appeared behind Naruto and bopped him on his head and spoke dangerously.

"Naruto-kun settle down now." Naruto huddled and nodded vigorously. Many of the guys chuckled some making whipping sounds until Naruto glared hard at them. Neji sighed and charged at Hinata and the two engaged in a gentle fist match. Neji cried out after ten minutes.

"Eight trigrams: Sixty four palms! Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, sixty-four palms!" Hinata fell to the floor coughing blood though she stood up. This made Neji very angry and he struck at Hinata's heart until he found himself at sword point. Naruto was crouched in front of him with his sword angled to slip between his ribs and hit his heart while the soul reaper was standing behind Neji with his sword ready to push through his back and into his heart as well. The Jounin in the room were also holding Neji back by his limbs. "What more special treatment for the main branch."

The soul reaper spoke. "No, we are simply keeping you from making a mistake and save a life in one go. Revenge will only end in emptiness or if you're unlucky, insanity."

"Well said Ame genin." spoke the Sandaime from his position in the balconies the soul reaper nodded his head the the old man and withdrew his sword. Hinata was rushed to the infirmary while everyone else went to the balconies to wait for the next match as the board got rolling again. Subaku no Garra vs Rock Lee

(Canon match)

Naruto wasn't so bored anymore as the match was very exciting and thought both genin were very powerful shinobi and could only get stronger. The board started to shuffle again and landed on the next match. Inuzuka Kiba vs Randamu Ichi, one of the Ame genin walked down the stairs while Kiba hopped over the railing. The match was very short as Kiba used a Fang Passing Fang with Akamaru knocking out the genin of Ame. Naruto sighed as he was probably going to be the last fighter in the end if things keep going like this. The board started rolling as Kiba was declared the winner. Akamichi Choji vs Kinuta Dosu

(Canon match)

Naruto sighed once more there was nothing he could do about it though. The board rolled again landing one two more names. Yakushi Kabuto vs Randamu Ni, this one didn't last long either as Kabuto used a kunai and got behind the Ame genin and cut a nerve to paralyze him then put a knife to his neck and won his match. The board rolled again and landed on the final contestants. Uzumaki Naruto vs Umi no Odayaka. Naruto hopped down to the floor while the soul reaper who was now identified as Odayaka walked calmly down. The soul reaper spoke in a calm tone.

"Hollow reaper of Jashin, I hereby declare this match as a reapers duel. For I am the soul reaper of Susano'o! Release your zanpakuto and we'll do battle until one of us are dead or another reaper steps in. Draw your blade if you accept." Naruto smirked and bit his thumb and wrote in the air his release command. 'Massacre... Jashin-sama!' He swiped his blade through the blood absorbing it and his power went through the roof, literally destroying the roof of the tower. He stood in his cloaked glory, bone armor glinting dully in the sunlight. He spoke with his scratchy baritone.

"Release your zanpakuto soul reaper, I accept your challenge."

* * *

** Well I didn't see that coming. Oh wait I did, well sorry for the wait I haven't gotten the chance to type for a while so sorry. also to cut down on the confusion Naruto can only talk in his resurreccion form. his tongue is made of cartilage like in your ear or nose, or like a shark. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUY/GALS THINK OF THE STORY SO I CAN ADJUST THE STORY ACCORDINGLY. Have fun in your life and don't let the bad stuff get to you.**


End file.
